Business or Pleasure
by ScorpionsAngel2009
Summary: Edward a lawyer who has just broken up with his cheating ex meets Bella who is having trouble getting the point across to her boss that she does not want to sleep with him while on a business trip. I own NOTHING Twilight! There WILL be GRAPHIC LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1:Distractions

-1Distractions

Edward POV

I was bored out of my mind as I sat at the bar watching all these mindless people waste their money on trying to get rich quick.

I can't believe I let my two idiot brothers rope me into this trip to Vegas. I can't for the life of me understand why they thought that a gambling trip would help me get over the hurt anger and rage I was feeling.

Even though it had been 2 months since I had walked in on Tanya my fiance at the time fucking my business partner in my bed.

I should have listened to Alice my sister-in-law when she told me Tanya was bad news. I was stubborn though and had to do things my own way even when certain things were starting to add up.

What I mean by certain things is all the times James would call in to say he was running late. It would just happen to be the same times that Tanya would be off work and she would disappear and couldn't be reached on her cell.

I should have known something was up when she started to guard that damn phone like it was made of gold. Not to mention the look of fright that would come over her face when she thought I was going to pick it up and answer it. Instead though I continued to let things ride and now here I am alone and drowning my sorrows in Jack Daniels and Coke.

Bella POV

Damn the bastard to hell! I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust Mike to keep our trip strictly business.

I need a drink, hell I need several drinks and so here I am pissed as hell and sitting at a bar in the middle of a damn casino in Las Vegas. I swear if murder wasn't illegal, I'd kill the stupid fucker.

It's not like I haven't told him many times that I am not interested in hopping into bed with him. Fuck! just the very thought of it turns my stomach.

Edward POV

I was ordering another drink and thinking about ditching Emmett and Jasper to return to my room when the most amazingly beautiful woman suddenly perched herself on the barstool next to me.

I have never seen another woman so captivatingly beautiful in my life. Her long dark hair and big doe eyes are enough to bring any man to his knees. Her creamy skin and petite frame are nothing short of perfection.

I can't help but stare at her as she sits beside me with what looks like anger and frustration on her face.

Before I can even think of saying anything to her a blonde haired, pasty skinned guy approaches her.

He walked up and grabbed her by the elbow almost pulling her off the chair before asking," Bella, what the fuck is your problem? Why the hell did you just leave like that?"

I had never seen such fire and fury coming from such a small built woman since Jasper pissed Alice off the time he forgot it was Valentine's Day the year after they got married.

I felt sorry for my brother after witnessing the ball of fury Alice was and the groveling he had to do to get forgiveness. I will admit though he has never forgotten another important date.

" I'll tell you what the fuck my problem is, Mike. Although I am not sure it will do any good to tell you again. I told you I would come on this business trip to help you and the company out as long as you had it clear in your mind that this was strictly a business trip. What is it going to take to get you to realize I do NOT want to fuck you?", Bella screamed in his face.

" You were serious about that? I thought you were just saying that so we wouldn't get in trouble and so the other girls in the office wouldn't get jealous.", Mike explained with an incredulous look on his face.

Bella stood up and put her finger on his chest and poked him every time she spoke," Get this through your head, I have never, nor do I now, and never in the future will I agree to go to bed with you, Mike. If you want to fire me then go ahead, but for the last and final time BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

She took a deep breath and gave him a mighty shove as if to prove her point even more. Mike lost his balance and fell on his ass and everyone that saw it burst our laughing. Bella sat down again muttering under her breath and raised her fist to hit the bar. Mike just sat for a moment stunned and looking up at her then he got up and shook it off as he walked away.

Bella raised her fist and was about to bring it down hard on the bar. I reached out to stop her and she looked at me as if I had to heads. I smiled and released her hand placing it gently on the bar.

" I'm sorry, I know I should mind my own business but I couldn't just stand by and watch you about to injure yourself.", I told her.

I saw her fury lessen as she smiled in return although she was still very pissed off.

" Thank you, I guess that wouldn't be the wisest decision. That idiot just makes me so fucking furious.", she said.

" No thanks necessary, I am just sorry to see a woman as beautiful as you so upset. I couldn't help but hear what you two were arguing about and being that I am a lawyer, I can tell you that you have every right to sue him for sexual harassment.", I told her.

" I am hoping I finally got it through his head and it won't come to that, but thank you again...I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name.", Bella said with a slight smile.

I stuck out my hand to her which she took and Introduced myself. " It's nice to meet you, Edward. My name is Bella.", she said as we shook hands.

I couldn't resist the urge to place a kiss on her knuckles and look into her deep brown eyes before replying," The pleasure is all mine Bella."

Bella POV

I could feel the tingling sensation moving through my body from Edward's kiss. I couldn't stop the feeling of being drawn to him for some reason.

His emerald green eyes held and captivated me as we locked gazes. My mind was reeling with images of Edward placing his kisses on many other parts of my body.

My pulse rate sped up and I know it was impossible for Edward not to have noticed. I couldn't stop the blush that spread across my cheeks as he smiled again.

I had never in my life been so attracted to another man as I was to Edward. The images kept coming and were getting more graphic as he and I sat talking.

Edward had such a strong pull on me that I barely noticed that we had left the bar and come up to his room.

It was his statement that really brought it to my attention that I was in fact in his room alone and ready to let my body be ravaged by a near perfect stranger.

" Bella, I want you to know that I am not normally the type of man who sleeps with random women but I can't help being incredibly attracted to you."

" I know. It's okay, Edward, I don't normally do this either but like you I can't help myself either.", I told him.

Edward POV

I had a gut feeling that Bella was in fact a very special woman. One I could definitely see myself with long term. I wasn't sure if I was ready to go into another serious relationship either. Yet, I felt like if I let her walk away I would be making a very foolish mistake.

As much as I found myself attracted to and wanting to bed her, I had to stop. I didn't want to just use her as a means to an end for only my pleasure. I wanted to take my time getting to know her as a person, as a woman.


	2. Chapter 2:On The Same Page

-1 On The Same Page

Edward POV

Bella was the most amazing and beautiful woman I had ever met. I could tell from what little we had talked that she was intelligent and funny. I already knew she would not put up with a man's bullshit. I was glad of that fact. Too many good women are fucked over for no reason.

I had to let her know in a way that she wouldn't think I was rejecting her that I wanted to slow down and really get to know her. I found though as we ended another kiss that Bella wanted the same thing. She backed away from me but kept her eyes locked with mine.

She smiled before speaking," Edward, I know we both said we don't normally do this one night stand thing and yet here we are in your room. I am honestly very attracted to you and am very tempted to give in to what my body wants. It's the after effects that makes me think that is a bad idea."

I was beyond relieved to hear her say that. Yes, I wanted to be with her in the physical sense but she deserved so much more than that. She was the type of woman who deserved to be worshipped and cared for. If what I had witnessed downstairs in the casino was any indication of the kind of men she was exposed to then I wanted to show her not all men are like that.

Mike was nothing more than the classic A-number one jackass. He obviously thought he was God's personal gift to women. I knew from the way he treated Bella, he thought women were toys to play with at his own leisure then just be thrown to the side when he was through with them.

" Bella, I'll admit that I am very attracted to you too. I want very much to have you in my bed but I agree that now is not the time to begin having one night stands. I want to show you that all men are not like that guy downstairs.", I told her.

" Thank you Edward. I'll let you in on a little secret though.", she said grinning before continuing to speak," You truly don't come across as the type of man who would treat a woman that way. I would be flattered and honored as well as content to sit here and talk unless you are tired and need to get to sleep."

I smiled and patted her hand gently but didn't let it go as we launched ourselves into deep conversation about our lives past and present.

Bella POV

I was amazed to look out the windows of Edward's room to discover it was dawn. Edward and I had been talking for hours and it seemed like I had known this beyond incredible man my whole life.

We found we had so much in common and not only that but we discovered we live on the same block in our upscale neighborhood. His and my houses are exactly opposite each other on the block.

" Oh my god, Edward, I can't believe we have been talking for so long. Look it's dawn already.", I said pointing to the window.

Edward looked and was surprised himself. We laughed about it and the I got up to stretch from where we had been sitting so long.

" Wow, it's hard to believe how fast the night went by. I must say though, I have never enjoyed myself so much as I did last night. Thank you very much Bella.", he replied.

" No thank you, Edward. I appreciate the fact that you treated me like a lady and for listening. It's been a really long time since I really talked to anyone at such lengths. I am so glad something good came out of such a bad evening. I hate to but I really must be going so I can get a couple hours sleep before I have to deal with dickhead again. If I don't, chances are I really will kill him today.", I explained as we stood facing each other and slowly inclining toward the other.

Our eyes closed and our lips met in a chaste but yet passionate kiss that held so much promise for the future.

" Well, Edward thank you again for a wonderful night and I will talk to you later on today.", I said as he walked me to the door.

" It was my pleasure, Bella. You go get some rest and I will look forward to talking to you later.", he said as he kissed my hand once more before opening the door for me to exit.

I walked down the hall to the elevator with a smile on my face and not even dreading the fact of having to deal with Mike.

Edward and I had made plans to keep seeing each other after we return home. He explained to me about what happened with his ex Tanya. He had said he wanted to take things slow. I couldn't blame him in the least because it had only been a year since I had been in the same condition.

I had just started working at Newton Industries and I had to work a lot of long hours and I guess it made Connor feel like I was neglecting him so he turned to the arms of Lauren.

I was out doing some shopping one night after work and while I was in the toothpaste isle, I saw Connor walk by with Lauren on his arm. They were smiling and laughing as I watched them make their way to the condoms and pick up a couple of boxes.

I went over and approached them in a calm manner as hard as it was. Connor and I had been dating for quite sometime.

Their faces turned ashen when I walked up to them. I couldn't help but laugh at Lauren's horror stricken face. I am guessing she thought I was going to hit her or something. Connor just looked sick and hung his head.

He started to mumble an explanation but I stopped him and told him I didn't want to hear it. Then I turned to Lauren and told her I hoped she would be happy with a cheater and walked off.

Yes, I was mad and hurt because of his betrayal but after I had time to think about it, I was relieved. I moved on with my life after that without looking back.

Now I had something more to look forward to I thought to myself as I got off the elevator and entered my room.

I went to the bathroom after getting undressed and got a quick shower. Once I had set the alarm clock on my cell phone, I crawled under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Making Comaprisons

-1Making Comparisons

Edward POV

After seeing Bella out, I went back and laid down on the couch. I couldn't stop myself from making comparisons between Bella and Tanya and how differently the two made me feel.

Bella made me feel light and good inside. With her I felt like the king of the world, Tanya had never made me feel like that.

I looked back on my relationship and it made me realize how shallow Tanya was. She was always so self absorbed never thinking about anyone but herself. I began to wonder if she was ever in love with me at all.

Though I wasn't sure about going into another relationship so quickly, I knew I didn't want to lose Bella at least as a friend. I made the split second decision to just go with the flow and see what happened. I drifted off to sleep only to be rudely awakened a few short hours later by my loud obnoxious brother Emmett.

Emmett POV

Jasper and I had brought our youngest brother Edward to Vegas in hopes it would bring him out of the slump he's been in ever since he broke things off with his ex-fiance, cheap, gold digging slut that she was.

Edward has moped around the last couple of months like he lost a best friend. Jasper and I were hoping this trip would give him the opportunity to get away from home for a few days and maybe get him to see that the world hadn't stopped turning.

The family and I don't see what there is to mope about anyway. We had all tried to tell him what Tanya was. He just turned a deaf ear and it came back to bite him in the ass on both cheeks.

I really hate her for what she has done to my brother. I had never seen my mother, wife and sister-in-law so angry as when they found out what Tanya had done to Edward.

Jasper and I were also hoping this trip would give him the push he needed to get back into the swing of things with the lovelier and fairer sex. Edward is a stubborn soul he does thing his own way his own time.

The last time Jasper and I had seen him last night he was sitting at the casino bar drowning his sorrow. When we were ready to leave Edward was no where to be found.

" You know Jasper it's just possible he could have decided to make the best of this weekend and found a little distraction for himself."

Jasper shook his head and chuckled before replying," Em, do you really think our brother the eternal gentlemen would really do that? I mean come on, think about it. Even the night of his Senior prom he refused to hook up with Jessica after she rented a motel room for them. Don't you remember how furious she was afterward? She went around telling everyone who would listen that Edward was gay just because he wouldn't sleep with her."

" Yeah, I guess you're right. How is it we are all brothers by blood but yet we are so different?", I wondered out loud.

" You forget Em, we aren't mom's baby boy and the golden child. I mean yeah mom and dad love all of us the same but you know Edward has always gone out of his way to be everything mom has wanted him to be.", Jasper explained.

I couldn't deny what he said was true. Edward always has been the good son while Jasper and I were the rebels. We drove mom and dad both crazy with our shenanigans but we knew they loved us anyway.

Jasper POV

I knew Edward and I knew even though he had agreed, with much reluctance, to come with Emmett and I this weekend, he wouldn't just break out of his lifetime routine of doing things the way he'd always done them.

Edward is a strong man but I can only imagine how he must have felt to be stabbed in the back by his own partner and fiance.

I can't say had it been me who walked in on what he did that either party would have left in anything but a body bag.

Edward is also a gentle soul, quiet, not easily angered unless you mess with someone he cares about or at least if he is angry he hides it well.

I am genuinely worried about him and his state of mind. I have never known Edward to let things get him since he's always been an optimist. The situation with Tanya though has thrown him for a loop. I think it's made him question himself. I guess it would most anybody though.

"Damn, is he ever gonna get to the door? If he doesn't have a woman in there, what is taking so long?", Emmet said.

"You know, it's still pretty early, he could be sleeping. The alcohol was very seducing last night and he was giving in very easily.", I answered while we waited for the door to be opened.

Edward POV

I made it to the door and opened it to find my two brothers with sheepish but worried looks on their faces. I moved aside to let them enter the room and went silently back to the sofa.

" Morning little brother.", Emmett greeted sitting down on the opposite end of the sofa.

" Morning.", I mumbled in return.

" I guess we woke you, huh?", Jasper questioned.

I glared at him before answering," You mean it isn't obvious I spent the night drowning in Jack and Coke until I could barely think straight and then picked up some chick from the bar and brought her up here and gave her a good hard fuck?"

I knew I was being sarcastic but shit I was pissed off they woke me up from the first peaceful sleep I have had in weeks.

They both laughed at my humorless, sarcastic joke." So what did you do after you disappeared?", Jasper asked.

" After I got drunk, I met a beautiful amazing woman and after bringing her up here with the intention of fucking her senseless then showing her the door, I changed my mind. We just ended up talking until dawn and she just left a short while ago.", I told them.

The look on their faces were priceless. They sat in stunned silence which for Emmett was a rarity. There was almost never a time when Emmett didn't have something to say.

" What's the matter with you two? You, Emmett, of all people don't have a comment to make?", I asked.

Jasper spoke up." Well, I guess we are in shock. You have never been the type of guy to act on impulse. So to hear you tell us all that is a bit much to take in."

" Look guys, I know I am being an asshole this morning and I am sorry but I have been through so much. I really wasn't thinking clearly when I made the decision to bring Bella up here. Once I had her here and we started talking I just couldn't go through with it. She had already had a bad night because of her dickwad of a boss trying to bed her. I wasn't going to let her think all men are shit heads. Plus the more I talked to her I discovered that she was worth getting to know.", I explained.

Again I was greeted with silence but not only that both Emmett and Jasper were wearing shit eating grins. That scares me when they look like that.


	4. Chapter 4:Disappointment

-1Disappointment

Mike POV

I couldn't believe I had spent nearly a week in Las Vegas with Bella and not gotten her in bed. I just knew once I had her away from the office even if we were on a business trip that I would succeed.

Maybe I would have if it hadn't been for the guy she met in the casino bar. Anyway so here we are on Monday morning getting ready to drive back to Phoenix.

I am waiting in the lobby of the hotel for Bella to come down so we can get on the road. I look around and find Bella getting off the elevator with the guy from the bar as well as two other guys. She took turns hugging each one of them and gave the one from the bar a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but wonder what that was about.

Edward POV

It was hard to believe that the weekend had gone by so quickly and it was time to return home. The weekend had been quite fun after I met Bella. She was also a big success with my two brothers.

We had a great time hanging out together Saturday night. I could tell without a doubt that had Emmett and Jasper not already been married to the loves of their life, I would have had some serious competition.

I was amazed at how cleverly she easily matched wits with Emmett effectively shutting him up quite a few times. Jasper found it as humorous as I did. Jasper was impressed by her depth of character. I was simply amazed by everything about her.

I was sad that we were having to part ways now even though I knew it wouldn't take long to get home and since we were neighbors too. I still found it hard to let her go. I guess she noticed it because she decided to question me about it.

" Edward, is something wrong? Your mood seems off."

" I was just thinking about how nice it would be if you could be riding back to Phoenix with me instead of dickwad.", I told her.

She smiled and hugged me tight and raised herself up on her tiptoes to kiss me on the cheek before pulling back to look at me.

" Well if it would mean that much to you then I'm sure you won't mind knowing that I took the liberty of taking your brother up on his offer for me to get a ride back with the three of you instead of Mike. I am still pissed at dickwad and really didn't want to be stuck almost 5 hours in a car with him anyway.", she explained.

I was surprised and elated and even more so when she told me that Emmett had helped her arrange it so she was riding back with us.

" I just have to go let Mike know that I won't be joining him so I'll be right back.", Bella said then turned to go.

I watched her walk away and couldn't help but think how perfect Bella is in everyway. I was a very lucky man.

Emmett POV

I was really worried about Edward when Jasper and I brought him on this trip to Vegas but after we found out about him meeting Bella we began to think things were taking a turn for the better.

It was easy to see the two of them were already close and getting closer every passing moment we spent with each other. I knew without a doubt she was perfect for Edward. I never dreamed of meeting another female who could match wits with me let alone shut me up other than my Rosie. Bella was going to be a perfect addition to our family. The girls are going to love her.

I watched as she made her way over to her dickwad of a boss as Edward called him. I already felt protective of her like a big brother and wanted to make sure he didn't give her any shit. Jasper and I had already committed ourselves to making sure we did whatever it took to make sure Bella was going to be around for a very long time.

Jasper POV

It was so nice to see Edward go from the moping, morose person he was when we arrived in Vegas to being the happier, more content version of my brother he once had been.

I thought about it as I stood waiting for our car to be brought around that I had never remembered Edward seeming as happy as he does when Bella is around.

I know he had seemed happy with Tanya but there was something completely different about him when he was with Bella. I know it seems crazy since they only met two days ago but it was true. She seemed to bring out a light in his soul. He seemed to look at her the way I looked at Alice.

She had been such fun to hang out with watching her put Emmett in his place had been hilarious. I knew Alice and Rose were going to love Bella as soon as they met her.

We had already arranged to have a nice dinner at my parents house the following weekend. I knew Bella was going to be a hit with my mother and father as well.

They had never cared for Tanya but were polite to her for Edward's sake. It was obvious that she was only after him for his money. So when it was discovered that she was sleeping with James it came as no surprise to anyone but Edward.

Even though it was hard on Edward and it devastated him to no end because he really did love Tanya, the discovery pushed him into opening a separate law office of his own. The one he was partners with James in was orginally James father's office and had passed it to his son after retiring.

Edward was a very successful attorney on his own. In fact he was the best child defense attorney in the state. I knew he would make an excellent dad someday.


	5. Chapter 5: Going Home

-1Chapter 5: Going Home

Edward POV

I watched Bella's retreating form as she made her way over to tell Mike she would not be traveling back to Phoenix with him..

I know it had only been a couple of days that we had known each other but it actually hurt when Bella was not in my arms. I wanted to always be touching some part of her.

I carefully watched Mike's face as she approached him. I wanted to be ready to strike if the need arose. I noticed Emmett and Jasper had already assumed their own striking postures as well. If Mike made even the slightest of wrong moves he was to have hell to pay.

The Cullen men were known for their possessive, obsessive and overprotective behavior. We didn't care in the least. Our women loved us all the more for it. It was kind of funny after awhile those behaviors showed up in our women and we loved to see the kittens we love turn into ferocious tigers.

Yes, I already considered Bella mine. Something I couldn't put my finger on told me she had done the same thing and it didn't bother me in the least. I just couldn't believe this had happened to me so quickly. I had found my other half.

Mike POV

I watched as Bella made her way over to me. I thought to myself that on the way home I would surely make some progress and get her to agree to at the very least have dinner with me so I can show her that I am not the complete ass that she seems to think I am. Ok retract that, yes I am that guy. I'll admit it. She works for me. I want to fuck her senseless but that's it nothing else. I am not a commitment kind of guy. I like variety so fucking sue me.

" Mike, I just came over to inform you that I will be returning to Phoenix with Edward and his brothers. I'll see you in the office tomorrow morning.", Bella announced then started to turn away.

Hell no this was not happening. After all she is my employee and I am her boss and she is on company time. She has no choice to go back with me. The little minx has no idea I can fire her for refusing.

" Bella, I am here to inform you that you are here on company time and I am your boss and I am telling you that either you ride back with me or I won't be held responsible if you should suddenly become unemployed.", I told her as I smirked.

I watched as blood heated her face and a fire lit in her eyes and I knew she was instantly pissed off. A pissed off Bella was sexy as fuck. Damn, I'm freaking hard as a rock right now. She just inadvertently confirmed my suspicion that she is indeed a hell cat in bed. I have to have her!

" You fucking asshole!",Bella shrieked. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by three furious looking men. One of them looked like he had boulders up under his skin. I recognized one them as being the guy she met at the bar the other night. The other two must be his brothers she had mentioned.

The one she called Edward had Bella tucked safely behind him while he was nearly touching my nose with his own. I saw the dangerous glare of his eyes. Fuck he looked pissed enough to kill. The other two weren't any better. I swallowed hard and I found myself wondering what Bella had done to make these three men be so fiercely protective of her. Maybe she was one of those freaky bitches that liked having multiple guys at once. Though I don't think by the looks of them they would be the types to share even with a brother.

I stood there wondering what was about to happen next and I didn't have to wait long.

" Do you have a problem, Mike?", Edward asked.

I refused to let him know I was about to shit myself so I puffed out my chest and gave him my best smirk before replying,

" The only problem I have is with my employee being insubordinate. She just informed me that she would not be riding back to Phoenix with me but with you and your brothers instead. I politely reminded her that she was on this trip on company time and she was going to return to Phoenix with me.", I explained leaving out the little innuendo about Bella becoming employed if she didn't comply with my wishes.

" Was that what made her scream at you so loudly that my brothers and I could hear across a crowded hotel lobby that she called you a fucking asshole?", Edward asked.

" No, what made me call him that was the fact that he threatened my job if I didn't return to Phoenix with him.", Bella answered.

I saw all three men clench their fist. Shit I was in deep trouble now. The largest one laughed heartily before he spoke up.

" You realize, fuckhead she now has a reason to file sexual harassment charges on you?", he asked.

" Who might you be?" I asked with all the false bravado I could muster.

He smiled evilly and replied." Edward and I are lawyers. Edward specializes in Child Protection cases but me I handle any type of Civil and Cooperate law cases such as sexual harassment in the work place. Bella, would you care to come to my office when we return home and file a complaint therefore resulting in an official case against your boss?", he asked.

" Yes, thank you Emmett, I would like to that.", she answered.

" Well I guess I was maybe a little out of line. I mean you know me Bella, I was just messing with you. Can't we just forget this little incident happened.?", I asked hopeful she would agree.

She looked at me looking as if she might be considering it before replying.

" Only on one condition Mike. That condition is this, you never again say or do anything that even remotely can be taken as suggestive to me. You will show me the utmost respect and I will let this go. Keep in mind though, I will not hesitate to give Emmett a call if you step one millimeter out of line.", Bella explained.

I breathed a sigh of relief having talked myself self out of that bit of trouble. I was more than happy to watch Bella walk off with the three of them in tow. I was disappointed to know I would never have her but glad I wasn't going to lose everything I had worked for too.


	6. Chapter 6:Opposing Force

-1Opposing Force

Emmett POV

I couldn't believe that asshole had actually threatened Bella with her job if she didn't sleep with him. Not to mention the fact it made me more than furious to see him grab her arm roughly.

I will not tolerate a man treating a woman with such disrespect. I know it wasn't really my place to step in but I knew Edward was ready to take his head off and that would not have been a good thing.

With me being the oldest of the three of us brothers. I was there to see what our mother went through with our birth father.

He was a mean hateful man who never cared for anyone but himself. He put our mother through hell before she was finally able to get away from him. Carlisle is the best thing that ever happened to us.

He has always treated our mother like a queen and all of us boys like we were his own. We are very blessed to have him as our father.

Bella POV

I was so grateful for the fact that I had three men who jumped to my defense and it was pretty funny to watch Mike squirm a little.

I thought Edward was going to rip Mike's head off his shoulders. I am loving how right now as we walk to get in the stretch limo, his arm is wrapped protectively around my waist.

I find myself falling hard and fast for this gorgeous and man with two equally extraordinary brothers. It's quite obvious their parents are something special as well. I hope their wives know how fortunate they are.

Once we got out to the limo, I was floored to find out that it was privately owned. It was obvious it belonged to them as it had Cullen Inc. on the door. It was enormous and very luxurious on the inside. The seats were very expensive Italian leather material. It was cream colored and went nicely with the light cherry colored door panels.

After we had gotten on the road, Emmett made himself a drink and offered the rest of us something as well.

" No thanks Em, I'm fine for now.", I answered.

" Same goes for me Em, I did all the drinking I'm gonna do for awhile Friday night.", Edward said.

Emmett chuckled." Oh come on now, you know you two were feeling good Friday night and want a repeat."

" Well look at it like this, if not for being drunk you two might not have had the courage to speak to each other.", Jasper stated.

Edward laughed and I smiled at his little attempt at humor. Being totally wasted is not funny.

" Jasper, that maybe true and while I do not in any way regret what has taken place you of all people should know when two people are meant to find each other they will do so.", Edward said.

" Yes, you are right but I am thrilled to know you have met such a sweet and lovely person as Bella.", Jasper replied.

I blushed a deep red. They all laughed once they noticed it. I was excited to meet the rest of the family but nervous as well. I already knew I'd like them if hey were anything like the three men I was traveling with.

Jasper POV

Mike has no clue how close he came today to going under the quicksand he stepped off in.

All three of us were ready to take him out. We are all very protective of the women in our lives. I see the sparks between Edward and Bella and I have a deep gut feeling that if he doesn't already love her he will very soon.

She is without a doubt one of the loveliest women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Feisty, but kind and loving at the same time. I can tell she won't put up with any shit from Edward but she will love him with him with fiber of her being. I'm not afraid to say she'll be quite the handful for him. He'll never be bored.


	7. Chapter 7:Meeting The Family

-1Chapter 7: Meeting the Family

Bella POV

Wow! Time flies when you are having fun. I have been so busy with working and seeing Edward that I didn't even realize how quick the week has flown by.

Now here I stand in front of my closet, freshly showered with my hair done up in a loose French twist with ringlet curls in the crown. I am fortunate enough to have really clear skin and so I never need to apply heavy make up. A little mascara and eyeliner a light shimmering eye shadow just a little touch of gloss for my lips and I'm done.

I've decided I am going to wear my aqua colored, woven ruffle tank top and a pair of black Capri pants with a slight satin sheen to them. I slipped on my black, peep toe pumps. Dressy but also casual.

I was dressed and ready to go when Edward rang the doorbell at 6:30 sharp. I opened the door for him and was greeted with his velvety voice in my ear as he hugged me.

" Bella, you look you ready to go?"

" Thank you and yes I'm ready to go and you look pretty good yourself Mr. Cullen.", I told him as we were walking out the door.

Like the gentlemen Edward is he held the door for me and opened the car door also. We arrived at his parents house a short 30 minutes later. They lived on the outskirts of town in a more dense area.

The house was absolutely beautiful. The exterior was sand colored brick. It was two stories and had mountain views all behind it. The front windows were big picture type windows looking out on the front yard. It was up on a high hill and you had a spectacular view of the city. The double front doors had blue stained glass panels. Small designs were etched in gold in a crest like shape.

To say that I was nervous was beyond ridiculous because I was not merely nervous I was terrified. I mean what if they hated me? What if Esme was one of those mothers who thought no one was good enough for her baby boy? I had been told by Edward what Tanya had done to him. What if they thought I would do the same thing?

Edward must have been able to read my mind or something because he stopped on the porch and turned to face me before speaking.

" Bella, you have nothing to be nervous about my parents are going to love you. I know you have heard how much they disliked Tanya but that was because of what she was. You are nothing like her, angel."

I smiled at his choice of endearment. I found comfort and confidence in his words because I saw the truth in his eyes.

" Ok, I'm ready. Let's go meet the parents.", I told him.

He knocked on the door before opening it and letting us in. He stepped back and ushered me in first. His parents stood together smiling in the doorway of the very formal looking foyer and living room.

The foyer was very open and had marble floors. The most beautiful grandfather clock in a dark cherry colored wood was the focal point.

" Edward, Bella, it's so good to see the both of you.", Esme said as she made her way over to us.

" Thank you for having me, Mrs. Cullen. It is a pleasure and an honor to be in your gorgeous home.", I replied as I smiled back.

" Oh please dear, call me Esme. Carlisle's mother was Mrs. Cullen. Edward, she's as beautiful and delightful as you said.", she told him as she hugged him.

" Thank you again. You are also as beautiful and sweet as Edward told me you would be.", I replied returning her hug.

She had definitely put me at ease immediately. I knew we were going to get along just fine. Next I was introduced to his father.

" Bella, this is my husband and Edward's father Carlisle.", Esme said gesturing to her husband who came over to me with a wide smile on his face. He was as pleasant looking as his wife and just as friendly as he greeted me.

" It's a pleasure, Bella and welcome to our home."

" Thank you, Mr. Cullen. It's a pleasure to be here.", I told him.

" It's Carlisle sweetheart, as Esme said, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are my parents.", he told me.

Edward POV

I was so pleased to see how my parents took to Bella. They were so warm and welcoming to her. It was much better than the reception Tanya got although now I understand why she got that reaction. It hit me just then that the house was awfully quiet and it made me wonder where everyone else was at.

" Mom, where are Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice?", I asked.

" Rose and Em are on their way now and Jasper and Alice is stopping by the grocery store for me. I forgot to get a couple of things your father needs to cook with, but they will be here shortly.", she explained.

Just shortly after that Rose and Emmett came through the door.

" Hey Edward, Bella. How's it going guys? Hi mom, dad.", Emmett greeted everyone.

" Hey Em, we're fine thanks. Bella I'd like you to meet one of my lovely sister in laws Rosalie."

The two women smiled at each other as Bella spoke.

" It's a pleasure to finally meet you Rosalie. Emmett has told me so many wonderful things about you. He was right you are truly a striking beauty."

Rosalie smiled even bigger. Score one for Bella and without even trying. I loved Rose but she was the sort of women who was vain about her looks. If you ever wanted to get on her good side complimenting her was the way to go about it. I knew Bella was just simply being herself though.

" Thank you, Bella. I have heard a lot of good things about you as well. It's good to see Edward with a genuine smile on his face for the first time in many months.", she replied.

" Well why don't you all get comfortable while Carlisle and I get dinner finished up?", My mom suggested.

" Isn't there something I can help with, Esme? I'd be happy to do anything I can.", Bella asked.

My mom smiled and winked at me before replying.

" Thank you dear but no, you just relax and enjoy yourself and don't worry about a thing."

" Come angel, I want to give you a tour of the house. Maybe by the time we get finished Alice and Jasper will be here.", I told Bella as I gently tugged her away from everyone.

I walked through the living room down a short hallway to the library which is also my dad's office. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the floor to ceiling books. I laughed. I knew from one of our long conversations that she was and avid reader.

After the library, I guided her to the music room which also served as my mom's parlor in which she hosted her many tea parties with women from her garden club. My mom loves gardening and is very good at it.

" Oh my!", Bella exclaimed," this room is divine. I love the piano. Who is the musician in the family?", she questioned.

" Well mom and I both are really. She is the one who taught me to love music from a very young age. I have been playing since I was two years old. If I hadn't had my heart set on becoming a lawyer I would have majored in music and become a composer.", I explained.

Bella's eyes shined as she smiled at me. I felt like exploding when she looked at me like that.

" Will you play for me, Edward? I would love hearing anything you have written if you wouldn't mind sharing it with me.", she said.

I was more than happy to oblige her. I had a surprise for her anyway. I was saving it for a later date but now was the perfect opportunity. I sat down at the piano and pulled Bella to sit beside me. I smiled as I started playing the song I had written for my mom years ago. I had written it shortly after we got away from my birth father. I was hoping it would cheer her up.

As I played I watched the emotions cross Bella's face from the corner of my eye. I saw as tears started to roll down her face. I finished the song and then turned to face her. I wondered what was going through her mind.

" Bella, my sweet angel, why are you crying?", I asked as I hugged her to me and tucker head under my chin.

" Oh Edward! that was just incredibly touching and beautiful. I have listened to most all kinds of music growing up but I have never heard anything like that.", she explained.

" I wrote that for my mom when I was younger. You see Bella, Carlisle is not my biological father he is my adoptive father. You remember me telling you how cruel he was to all of us but especially my mom. She tired hard to hide from us but it was very obvious how broken and sad she was. I desperately wanted to cheer up and make her feel better so I wrote this for her.", I told her.

My god the look that was in her eyes when I finished telling Bella was unbelievable. I knew right this minute I was destined to fall head over heels in love with Bella Swan.

I knew by her response that Bella was one of the most loving and compassionate people I had ever met. I knew I had already fallen in love with her and even though it was too soon to tell her, I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward and slowly inching my way to her lips. She also leaned forward meeting me halfway. Our lips met in the single most spine tingling kiss I had ever had. I could tell she felt the same as me from her kiss even though she didn't say it.

After the kiss I played her the piece I had written for her. She cried her way through that one as well. I told her at the end she was the inspiration behind it and she smiled. My heart was ready to burst open with all the love I felt for Bella.

Esme POV

When I heard the piano being played I knew it was Edward. I stopped what I was doing and went to listen as it wasn't often I go to hear him play anymore.

When I got to the door of the music room I saw Bella perched beside on the bench and the look on her face as he played was one of awe. She was touched deeply by Edward's playing as the notes sang flawlessly under his talented hands.

I watched silently from the doorway as the tears slid down her cheeks. I knew I was intruding on a very private moment but I just couldn't resist. A few tears even escaped my eyes as I heard him tell Bella about the reason behind the musical piece he had played. It touched me as well as hurt me to know my three precious children had suffered right along with me all those years. I had to pray to God every night to take the hate from heart that I still had for my ex husband.

As I watched Bella and Edward together, I could tell he was so in love with her and she was with him. I was thrilled as I could tell she was such a loving and compassionate young woman. I knew my son was now in good hands and he had found someone who would love him the way he deserved.

Just as they were about to kiss I left not wanting to intrude any longer on their moment. I returned to the kitchen to resume my work. I had just started chopping veggies when Alice and Jasper came through the door.

" Hi mom.", Jasper greeted me and gave me a peck on the cheek while Alice being the exuberant being that she is bounced over and hugged me tight.

" Hi Esme. Where is everybody? I saw Edward's car out front but I didn't see him out back just now.", Alice said.

" I know, sweety that's because he's playing the piano for Bella in the music room.", I said smiling.

Alice returned it as she said," Ahh yes, I have heard many wonderful things about her from Jasper. According to him she is Edward's perfect match and a total polar opposite of Tanya."

" Oh Alice! she is perfect for him. Just wait until you meet her. She is beautiful inside and out. She already completely adores him. You can see it when she looks at him. She cried as he played for her. He is completely head over heels for her too. I never saw him look at Tanya the way he was looking at Bella just a moment ago. You are going to lover her Alice.", I explained.

Just then Edward and Bella walked through the door. They made such a beautiful couple. It was written all over their faces they were already deeply in love with each other. I know he has only known her for a couple of weeks but as they say " Good things come to those who wait and God works in mysterious ways."

It's obvious to me that Edward has waited and God has truly worked a miracle. Bella was an angel sent right straight from heaven.

I watched as Alice stood observing the two of them quietly. I knew from the smile on her face she agreed with me about what I had told her and that was before she had even been formally introduced.

My daughter in law had an uncanny ability to just know when things were going to happen. She had told Edward that Tanya was not the one for him and he had not listened. So when he walked in his own house and found her in bed with James he was devastated. I was so worried about him then but now seeing with Bella I knew he was going to be just fine.

Alice POV

" Well hello you two. Hi Bella. I'm Alice, Jasper's wife and Edward's sister in law. I have heard many wonderful things about you from Jasper, Emmett and Edward. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person.", I said as I hugged her.

Bella smiled and returned my hug before speaking.

" Hi Alice. It's very nice to meet you too. Jasper has told me a lot of good things about you as well and so has Edward. I see one thing is definitely true, you are very bubbly. I like it, I find myself wishing sometimes I was a little more extroverted."

" Ohhh Edward, this one is definitely a keeper. She is as Intelligent as she is lovely. If you let her get away I will personally kick your ass.", I told him as I hugged him.

I loved Edward and Emmett just as if they were my own brothers instead of in laws. I wanted to see Edward with someone worthy of him. Edward was a hard one to understand at times but nonetheless he was a loving and decent man who deserved better than a gold digging whore bitch of a girlfriend. I knew instantly Bella and I were going to become the best of friends in no time.


	8. Chapter 8:Developing Feelings

-1Developing Feelings

Bella POV

I spent the whole evening with Edward and his family. I noticed how much love there was between all of them but most of all the way it simply flowed out if them to others. I felt so welcome as if I had known them for years. We laughed and cut up with each other.

Rosalie, Alice and I hit it off really well. There was just something about Esme that was so warm and comforting. She was in a class all her own. I felt so close to her already.

My own mother had passed away a few years ago from lung cancer and Charlie my father he kept pretty much to himself. I couldn't believe how fast the evening had passed, I wasn't even aware of what time it was until Edward announced it was time to go.

" Oh please don't rush off, honey", Esme said.

"I'm not mom, but Bella and I both have to work tomorrow and I don't know about her but I have to get prepared to go back into work.", Edward replied.

Esme came to me and hugged me.

" Bella, it was such a pleasure to meet you darling. I hope you will visit again soon even if it's without my son. You are welcome anytime.", she told me.

I smiled and replied," Thank you very much. I'll remember that, Esme, and I promise I won't be a stranger. It was great to meet the rest of you as well. I'll be looking forward to getting together with you and Rose for lunch this week.", I told them.

We finished our goodbyes and left with Edward smiling like a Cheshire cat. Once we got in the car I asked him about it.

"I'm smiling because I was right about how my family was going to react to you.", he said.

I laughed and admitted that he had been right indeed.

" Ok , oh great all knowing one, I will concede to the fact you knew more than I did and my worried were for nothing.", I said laughing.

He smiled even bigger then drove me back to my house with a smirk on his face. I just laughed even more until he was laughing too.

When Edward pulled the car to a stop in the driveway of my house, he got out and came around to open my door for me. He helped me out and with his hand on the small of my back he escorted me to the door of my house.

I unlocked the door and stepped in while he hesitated on the porch.

" Don't you want to come in for a minute?", I asked. "

I didn't know if you'd want me to and I don't make those kind of assumptions.", he replied.

He came after my invitation. We went to the living room where he sat down on the couch. I offered him coffee which he refused politely.

" Edward, I had a really good time tonight. Your family is very nice, thank you.", I told him.

He looked into my eyes locking my gaze with his own and moved until he was sitting against me.

" Bella, I have never enjoyed taking someone to meet my family as much as I enjoyed taking you. You really are an extraordinary woman and I hope this is only the beginning for us.", he told me.

With that he caressed the back of my head and brought his lips to mine and kissed me tenderly. My insides melted into mush. I felt tears of joy welling in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. After our kiss we sat just staring into each other's eyes for a moment. I knew we were both feeling the same thing. It was this intense urge to get up and make our way to the bedroom and make mad passionate love.

We both knew it was too soon for that and we didn't want to rush into anything and ruin what I was sure would turn into something better than either of us could imagine. Edward confirmed that with his next statement.

" I know you feel the same as I do Bella. There is nothing I would like more than to take you into you bedroom and make love to you all night. I know for me though it's too soon and when it happens for us I want it to be no less than perfect."

I smiled at him and nodded my head in agreement.

" I want that too Edward and it will be perfect as long as we follow our hearts and wait for the time to be right. I-I'm crazy about you already. I know that probably sounds nuts but it's no less the truth. I hope that doesn't scare you off. I don't usually admit those kinds of things first.", I explained.

" In case you haven't noticed, love, I'm feeling those tings too. I knew as soon as I saw you I was hooked. As much as I hate to though I need to go because I do need to prepare to go back to work tomorrow and I'm sure you do as well.", he said.

We got up and I walked him to the door. Once it was open he stepped out but turned for another tender kiss.

" I'll call you tomorrow. love. Sleep well and have sweet dreams.", he told me as he started off the porch.

" You too, Edward.", I replied.

He looked up and smiled wide as he opened his car door.

" I will since you'll be starring in them, love.", he told me.

I giggled and waved as he got in the car. I watched until he was gone then I locked the door and made my way up to my room.

Edward POV

I smiled all the way home thinking about Bella and the way the evening turned out. I knew I could go into work tomorrow with a huge smile on my face. I was getting more and more comfortable with the fact of moving on with my life. Bella was healing me slowly but surely.

I was so thrilled at how all of my family had accepted her presence and made her feel welcome. I was stunned to see how Rosalie took to her so quickly hat was unusual. Rose is always highly suspicious of any new female that came around. She and Alice both had hated Tanya almost on sight and it got gradually worse as time went on. I guess you could call it women's intuition but they were right on the money about her.

Mom is always willing to give anyone a fair shot but step out of line and you've fucked up big time. You don't mess with Esme Cullen's family. She will bring the wrath of God down on you.

I climbed into bed a happy and content man thinking about how very blessed I am. I am very excited and anxious to see what becomes of Bella and I. For the first time in a very long time I look forward to a new day. With that thought in mind I drifted into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9:The Bitch Is Back

-1The Bitch Is Back

Edward POV

I awoke the next morning completely refreshed after a good night's sleep ready to take on the day. I knew I would have something to look forward to since Bella had agreed to let me take her out to lunch. I knew just where I was going to take her too. It was a really nice bistro right down the street from my office. It was not too busy and it had an air of romance.

I was anxious all morning as I waited for lunch time to arrive. When it finally did I let Angela my secretary know I was leaving and went to get on the elevator. When it stopped on the ground floor and the doors opened I was stunned to see Tanya. I could feel the smile fall from my face and all my blood drain to my toes.

Bella POV

I was so excited about how well things were progressing between Edward and I that even Mike's leering stares weren't bothering me this morning.

All morning I worked quietly at my desk and had as little to do with Mike as possible. Of course he wasn't nearly as bad as what he had been before Edward, Emmett, and Jasper got a hold of him.

Instead of comments now he would stare leeringly at me all the time. I made sure I was never in a closed off room with him. I had no want to make it easy for him to try something and it backfire on me because it would be his word against mine should anything come up.

I wasn't going to let anything get me down today. Edward was coming to take me to lunch at his favorite restaurant. When lunch time rolled around and Edward had not arrived I tried calling him. I dialed his cell phone and waited on him to answer. He picked up on the third ring.

" Hello.", he said harshly.

I was stunned to hear that tone in his voice. I was immediately worried.

" Edward, it's Bella. Are you alright you sound upset?", I asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I just got hung up is all. I was about to call you and let you know I was going to be late. How about we reschedule for tomorrow?", he said.

It seemed I was getting the brush off but I agreed nonetheless. We talked for a couple more minutes then hung up. I was seriously worried about him. When he had left the house last night he had been in a really good mood. I wouldn't press him about it. If I needed to know what was happening he would tell me. After my phone call, I changed my mind about going out to lunch and just grabbed a packet of trail mix and a soda from the machines in the break room.

Edward POV

Tanya smiled wide when she saw me. Why today and why now? Two fucking months had gone by. I was finally getting over everything and had met the most beautiful, kind and loving woman there is. I did not need or want Tanya back in my life. I wanted to forget I ever knew her. Apparently fate had other plans for me and obviously not happy ones.

" What the fuck are you doing here?", I asked her.

She continued smiling and said, " Ohhh come now Eddie, there's no reason to be like that. I came to visit see how you are doing and tell you we could remain friends. If you want I'm sure we could arrange a bit more than that."

I looked at her like she had suddenly grown another head.

" Look, I don't want you. I don't need you and I damn sure don't intend for us to be friends or anything else. I want you to leave and never come back. Get the fuck away from me and stay away. I'm not playing any of your bullshit games, Tanya. You played enough for both of us and I simply don't have the time or the energy for your shit. So you can trail on back to the dickweed you fucked me over for.", I told her using the coldest voice I could.

I thought she would turn around and walk away but I was not that lucky. The stars were not aligned on my side today. Tanya reached out and grabbed my hand as I tried to move around her. I jerked away and scowled at her.

" Don't ever fucking touch me again!", I growled at her.

She laughed it off and kept pursuing me. I had never before thought about hitting a female but Tanya was making re think my stand on that. I mean after all it's perfectly legal to hit a bitch on the head with a rolled up newspaper. Tanya would definitely classify as a bitch.

" Was nearly destroying me not good enough? You feel the need to try and finish me off is that it? Is that why you're not on your leash today? Perhaps I should call James and tell his bitch is lost and he needs to come pick her up." I said while snatching my hand away from her.

" I just thought I would let you know we could still be friends but I see you have a very different opinion, Edward. I am not with James anymore, I broke up with him two weeks ago. I realized I made a mistake by doing what I did to you.", she said trying to look repentant.

I was not in the mood for her shit. She had caused me enough problems and I wasn't going to put up with anymore from her. Plus I had what I needed to be happy now. I had the very best girl on the planet.

" So you came here hoping you'd give me some cry baby sob story and I'd take you back? You are fucking pathetic Tanya. Go get a shrink and cry on their shoulder, I don't intend to pay the dry cleaning bill to get the tear stain off of mine." I told her and walked away.

I didn't realize it until I was in my car how good it felt to tell Tanya exactly what I thought of her. It felt damn good. I called Angela and told her I was taking the rest of the day off. I left and went to the flower shop. I was going to make it up to Bella for missing lunch by taking her some flowers and making dinner for her.

I called Bella on my way to the flower shop. I was told she was in a meeting so I left a message for her to call me on my cell when she got my message. I arrived at the flower shop and went inside. An elderly lady helped me. I bought half a dozen of every flower I could remember Bella saying she liked. I told the lady I would come back by after going to the grocery store. I wanted the flowers to be as fresh as possible.

" The young woman must be someone very special to you.", Gladys said.

I read her name tag. I smiled when I thought about how far Bella and I already gotten in such a short time.

" She is indeed and I want to let her know how very special she is to me.", I replied.

When I finished paying Gladys told me my arrangement would be ready by the time I got back so I left out for the market. I thought about what I was going to cook. I decided on chicken parmesan and a side salad.

While I was shopping my cell phone rang and it was Bella.

" Hello Beautiful.", I answered.

" Hi handsome. You sound like you are in a much better mood than you were at lunch. I'm glad too because I was worried about you.", Bella told me.

I hadn't realized until now how gruff I must have been earlier. Well just one more thing to make up for.

" I truly apologize for my gruffness when I talked to you at lunch, Bella. I'll explain everything and make it up to you tonight over dinner, if you let me. That's why I called I wanted to see if you would come to my house for dinner tonight.", I told her.

" That's really sweet but not necessary, Edward, but I will be there if you really want to do that.", she replied.

I smiled. She seemed very appreciative of my offer.

" I definitely want to do it, Bella. Don't worry about a thing just be there at six. Everything will be ready.", I explained.

" Thank you and I'll see you then.", she said.

" You're quite welcome and I can hardly wait. Bye for now, Beautiful.", I told her and ended the call.

Bella POV

Whew! I was so glad to find out Edward was in a much better mood. It was so sweet of him to offer to make dinner for me. I am looking so forward to it. It was and hour before I normally left work but I was caught up so I let the leech know I was leaving early and walked out. I had a few things I wanted to take care of before I went to Edward's tonight. I called the spa and made an emergency appointment to have everything waxed and my nails and toenails done. I had a pleasant surprise of my own for one Mr. Edward Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10:Who Are You & Massage Therapy

Who Are You & Massage Therapy

Bella POV

I arrived at the spa a little after three in the afternoon. Enrique was awaiting my arrival. He was the best the spa had to give a wax job. Even though he's male and very good looking and his Latino accent is very sexy , he is very professional.

" Good afternoon Miss Swan.", he greeted.

I returned his greeting and then we got down to business. By the time I left the spa I felt like a new woman. Everything was waxed smooth and moisturized. My manicure and pedicure was immaculate.

I got home and went upstairs to shower and change before I went over to Edward's. I searched my closet until I found the perfect outfit. It was a egg plant colored halter dress. The front dipped low between my breasts but still left a lot to the imagination. The length stopped just a couple of inches above my knees. I had no need for a bra and I wore black silk thong panties and chose to wear gold colored kitten heels. I looked in my top dresser drawer and took out my coconut scented massage oil and put in my gold clutch bag then headed out the door.

Edward POV

I stayed busy all afternoon getting everything ready for Bella. I had the table set on the patio. I had the flowers I had purchased in a crystal vase in the center and candles ready to be lit. All around my patio were stings of twinkle lights. I turned those on and the floating pool fountain as well. We don't have many really nice nights like this so I decided to take advantage of it. I had soft jazz music playing. I couldn't wait for Bella to get here.

I was just about to finish dinner up our dinner when the doorbell rang at exactly six. I loved that Bella was very prompt, but was aggravated at myself. I realized I had forgotten one of the major items I needed to go with dinner. I would have to go make a quick run back to the store.

I was floored by the beautiful vision Bella was when I opened the door. All thoughts of keeping this dinner somewhat platonic went out the window when I saw how she was dressed. It was casual but dressy at the same time and just plain sexy as hell. I had to fight with myself not to jump her before she made it inside the house. The low cut dress alone was enough to get me rock hard. With her hair twisted up on top of her head and wispy loose tendrils hanging everywhere it was impossible to think of anything but taking it down and watching her shake it out while she rode me hard.

Bella giggled at my stunned expression.

" Edward, are you all right?", she asked.

I swallowed hard and nodded. I had yet to find my voice. I moved aside and motioned for her to enter.

" Oh wow! Some thing sure smells delicious.", she observed.

I finally found my voice and spoke.

" Bella, I just have to say you look absolutely divine in that dress."

Bella came over and hugged me and thanked me for the compliment. I made sure she didn't get to close because she would have discovered the major hard on in my pants. I could tell this evening was not going to be easy to get through. Maybe I would be able to get it under control while I was gone to the store.

Bella POV

Edward's reaction when he opened the door and saw what I was wearing was the exact reaction I was looking for. I didn't care that I had only known him a short while I wanted him and I was going to have him.

Dinner smelled so good and I was starving being that I had not eaten anything solid since breakfast. He had most everything ready when I got there, but he had forgotten something and had to run back to the store.

He had kissed me chastely and apologized and told me to make myself at home before he grabbed his keys and left. I wandered into his library and found a book to read while I waited for Edward to return.

I had only been reading a few minutes when I heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer it and was surprised to find a tall strawberry blonde on the other side of it. She looked beyond shocked to see me.

We stood silently sizing each other up fo a moment before I spoke.

"Can I help you, miss?", I asked.

"You certainly can. You can tell me who the fuck you are and what are you doing answering the door of my man's house.", she said.

I immediately knew who this was. It was Tanya. Well if she thought she was going to intimidate me, she had another thing coming.

"Ah, Tanya. I am Bella. I am here because Edward invited me here. He and I are having dinner tonight. He forgot something and had to run back to the store.", I explained.

"How do you know who I am? I've never seen you before.", she replied.

"Well let me assure you, I know all about you and I know that Edward would not want you here. I think it would be a good idea if you left before he gets back.", I suggested.

"Not on your life, bitch! I'm here to see Edward and I'm going to see him. Now move and let me go inside.", she said as she reached to physically move me out of the doorway.

"I don't think so, Tanya. If you want me to move you will have to make me. You have done enough damage in Edward's life and I refuse to let you do anymore.", I told her standing my ground.

"Don't try me, bitch, I will move you if I have to.", she said.

"Bring it on, you gold digging, whore.", I told her.

She shoved me and I shoved her back. She tried grabbing my arm and I pulled away and shoved her again. This time she lost her balance and fell off the steps and into the grass. She reached to grab my ankles but I was too quick and stepped on her fingers.

"You fucking bitch! You just broke my fingers!", she screamed.

"You should have left when I told you to. I'm a cop's daughter you won't get the best of me, Tanya.", I said with a smirk because she had yet to hurt me at all.

She got up off the ground and charged at me and as unlady like as it was, I raised my leg and landed a kick to her stomach. Tanya let a loud grunt and fell to the ground face first. She curled into a ball and placed her arms across her abdomen. Edward pulled into the drive way then.

Edward POV

While I was gone to the store, I worked hard on getting myself under control. I did not want to embarrass myself when I got back home. I had hated having to leave Bella alone like I did, but I guess in a way it was a good thing in the long run.

It didn't take me too long to go get what I needed and get back. I was looking very forward to having dinner with Bella and making up for my rude behavior earlier in the day. I felt very ashamed of myself for it.

Bella was too kind and should not be treated to my asshole behavior just because my ex decided to rear her head.

I was going to do my be to explain to Bella what had happened and hope she would understand it wasn't her I had been angry at. I also hoped she didn't get it in her head that I would act like that every time she called me.

I need to stop thing about Tanya because I could feel myself getting angry all over again. I certainly didn't want my evening to be ruined by more bad behavior on my part.

When I pulled in the driveway of my house, all lucid thoughts left my head and all I could see was red. I quickly got out of the car and rushed over to where Bella was standing over my ex fiance.

"What the hell is going on here? Tanya, what the fuck are you doing at my house? I distinctly remembe telling you earlier today that I wanted nothing to do with you ever again.", I said looking down at her.

She was laying curled up in a ball at mine and Bella's feet. I couldn't help but wonder what that was about.

"Why the fuck are you laying on the ground like that?", I asked irritated.

Tanya cut her eyes up at me. They were red and her cheeks were blotchy as if she had been crying. She cut her eyes at Bella and that's where they stayed as she attempted to get up off the ground.

"What the hell happened while I was gone. Bella?", I asked.

"She showed up here just after you left. I figured out who she was and wouldn't let her inside. She decided to try and force her way in and I stopped her.", Bella explained.

I was instantly livid. It was bad enough that Tanya even considered trying to come back to me at all. It was even worse that she had shown up at my office today and made me miss my lunch date with Bella. On top of that, because I was angry at her, I had been rude to Bella. Now, she shows up at my house and attempts to physically gain entrance to my home without my permission. The worst of the worst part of that was, she tried to assault Bella in the process.

"Tanya, I am finding it very hard to remember why I do not hit women. I don't intend to ever be like my birth father so I am ordering you to get out of my sight while I am still able to keep hold of my senses.", I told her.

"Eddie, you don't mean that, baby. I told you, I want to come back and make things up to you. This bitch, wouldn't let me in instead she attacked me. Aren't you going to defend me.", she said in her whiny tone she had always used to get her way with me.

Before I knew it, I had made a lunge at her. Bella jumped in front of me and wrapped her body around me. She took my face in her hands and made me look at her.

"Edward, she's a tramp and she's not worth you breaking the promise you made to yourself and she's not worth going to jail over. We'll go in the house and call the police to make her leave if she continues to stay and harass us. You know that's the right thing to do.", Bella spoke in a low and calming tone.

I felt the anger leaving my body when I looked into her dark brown eyes. My good sense had returned and I knew she was right. I nodded and Bella unwrapped herself from around me. I turned to go in the house.

I went inside and picked up the phone to call the police to come and get Tanya and make her leave. I walked back to the door with the phone in my hand and watched as Tanya turn to Bella and tell her this wasn't over. Then she got in her car and left.

Bella came inside and we sat on the couch as snuggled up together as I talked to the police. I knew Tanya wasn't going to give up without a fight so I was going to file a restraining order against her.

Bella POV

After a few minutes, Edward got off the phone and laid over in my lap. He was drained physically and I can almost assure he was drained emotionally as well. I didn't know what to do really so I just began running my fingers through his hair and humming a soothing tune.

I knew dinner was probably a bust as my appetite was gone. I could tell Edward's was too.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I never meant for any of that to happen.", he said in a whispered tone.

She had done a real bang up job on this incredible man. My heart went out to him. He needed to be cared for and I was going to do just that. I reached up and twined my fingers in the back of his hair and pulled his head down to me. I kissed his temple then released him. I saw the tender look in his eyes then. I knew what I wanted to do for him.

" It's ok, Edward. You don't have to say anything else. I understand and I have something that I think will make you feel so much better. It will help you relax and let the worries of this day fly right out the window.", I told him.

He smiled sweetly and asked, " What would that something be, beautiful?"

I smiled and took him by the hand and led him back to his bedroom. He had given me a tour on an earlier visit so I knew where his bedroom was which was exactly where I wanted him. When Edward saw where I was leading him he stopped pulling me to him and looking into my eyes, silently asking with his eyes if I really was doing this. I smiled wide and stroked his face.

" No Edward, we are not quite ready for full on sex, but I'm sure we will both greatly benefit from what we are going to do if you will let me.", I told him then waited for his reaction.

He looked down at me for a moment. I could tell he wanted to kiss me but he wouldn't do it if I didn't want it. I nodded silently giving him permission to go ahead.

The kiss was soft but filled with bridled passion. Oh how I wondered how those lips would feel on another area of my body. I stopped myself from thinking like that though and got back to the matter at hand. Edward needed some tender loving care. He needed to feel like he mattered. I was going to make sure he got it.

We once again started into the bedroom. Once we got there, I told Edward to strip down to his underwear and lay face down in the middle of the bed. I watched quietly as he striped off his clothes. I was in awe of his toned, well built body.

I felt a rush of wetness between my thighs when his sculpted abs were revealed to me. I had to hold back a loud moan when he bent down to pick his pants up from the floor. His ass was as toned as the rest of his body.

Is hot in here suddenly or is it just me I thought to myself as he let his sinewy body down on the bed. Damn what the fuck was I thinking when I asked him to do this? Oh well it's done now and he's waiting so here goes.

I watched as he got comfortable then I took my dress off and climbed up on top of him and straddle his legs. I had discreetly taken the massage oil from my purse and had put in the waist band of my panties.

I opened the bottle of oil and smeared a little into my hands then I let it small drops of it drip down his spine. After I was done with that, I started at his shoulders and massaged slow and deep making small circular motions with my thumbs.

" Mmmmm, oh Bella, that feels so good.", Edward moaned into the pillow.

I felt the knots slowly loosening up as I massaged him. It felt so good to feel the power of his muscles under my hands. I was getting so wet listening to him moan while I worked on him. It didn't help that my core was in constant contact with his body either.

I ignored any inclination I had to take things further for now but soon I would discover what it felt like to be ravaged by this god of a man.

After I had all the knots worked out of his back I skipped down to his calves and feet. Those parts were much easier to massage without driving me insane. Edward hadn't made a sound for the longest time. I looked and sure enough he was sound asleep. I smiled at how relaxed he was and how sweet he looked in slumber. Being very careful not to disturb him. I pulled the comforter up around him and kissed his head before getting dressed and leaving for the night. I was very pleased that I had gotten to do this for him. He deserved it and so much more.


	11. Chapter 11: Edward's Gift

-1Edward's Gift

Edward POV

When I awoke this morning and looked around. I noticed I was dressed in only my boxers and had slept on top of the covers last night. It took me a minute of replaying the previous night to remember what happened.

A near disaster named Tanya and a miracle cure for my soul named Bella had happened.

I remembered clearly her coming for dinner and it getting ruined. I remember being afraid Bella was going to leave and never come back. More than anything else, I remember her kind and understanding reaction. The loving way she treated me was better than anything I could have hoped for.

Waking up alone after all that feels a bit weird but I understand it too. I wasn't awake and she wouldn't take the liberty of inviting herself to spend the night with me. It would have been more than ok with me but I respect her for it as well.

More of the previous night begin to sink into my conscious mind as I got a shower and got more awake.

I remember feeling how gently her touch was. I also remember how I felt when I realized she was leading me to my bedroom. I knew what I wanted to happen but I didn't want Bella to think that was the reason for the romantic dinner.

Bella is so beautiful and desirable and I can't help but want her even though I know we've only known each other a short time and I'm still getting my shit back together.

I want Bella but I also want the timing and everything else to be perfect for us when we take that step. I was very surprised to find that she knew what I was thinking and having her reassure me without any words from me at all. Perceptive and beautiful who could ask for more than that?

I got more though, Bella is very talented with her tiny hands. They felt so good as she massaged my tense muscles. I felt myself getting more and more relaxed as she massaged.

I know she was getting turned on as I could feel her damp panties gliding along my back as she rocked back and forth. It was very hard not to flip myself over so I could see her nearly naked body move above me. The horny man in me wanted to take advantage of the situation but the gentlemen part of me wanted to show respect.

I felt that Bella wanted it that way and I would respect her wishes. After all she was doing something for me that no other woman I had ever been with had done. She showed me genuine love and concern. Bella cared about my well being.

After I had taken a shower, I got ready for work. It was a bit earlier than normal but I had something I wanted to do before I went to work.

I stopped at the flower shop on my way and ordered a huge bouquet of irises. With them, I wanted to convey what I was feeling and what my perception of her is.

Gladys assured me she would have he flowers delivered to Bella before lunch. After I got to work and took care of a few things, I called Bella. I wanted to see if we could reschedule our lunch date.

Bella POV

I was very surprised when I came back from the bathroom to find a delivery boy standing by my desk with a huge crystal vase of different colored irises. They were astoundingly beautiful.

"Flower delivery for a Miss Bella Swan.", he said politely.

I told him to put them on my desk. He did and I signed for them. Once he was gone I opened the card. I had tears in my eyes when I finished reading the words.

" My Dearest Bella,

I cannot tell you in simple words what last night meant to me. I am hoping this slight gesture and token will somewhat convey how I feel. I hope you like it.

Yours Always

Edward Cullen"

There was another card that described what the color of each flower meant. There were yellow irises that stood for passion. Blue stood for faith and hope. Purple stood for wisdom and compliments and white stood for purity.

It seemed Edward was telling me he thinks me to be wise. He values our friendship. He has faith in me and us. He has hopes for our future. He wants to compliment me and he feels passionately about it all.

I couldn't wait to see him at lunch to thank him for his thoughtfulness. If ever there was a perfect man it was Edward Cullen.

Edward was just getting off the elevator when I came around the corner. He smiled when he saw me. He waited until I was within grabbing distance then reached and pulled me into his arms and squeezed me tight.

" Hello there gorgeous", he greeted.

I hugged him back and kissed his cheek then his lips. "Hello yourself, handsome. How are things going today?", I asked.

He smiled and let me go but took my hand instead. We got back on the elevator and went to lunch before he answered.

"Now that I have you with in arms reach, everything is just fine."

We were sitting at the table waiting on the waitress to bring our drinks and meals.

" I hope you liked the flowers", he said.

" I love them. Thank you. They are really beautiful, but I like the message behind them even more.", I told him.

He took my hand and looked deeply into my eyes before he spoke.

" Bella, you have no idea what you have done for me in the short time we have known each other. I can't explain exactly why I feel the way I feel, very adequately. I just know I feel it. I hope you feel it too and want it as much as I do."

Edward brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. I knew what he was talking about and I did feel it. It was more than friendship and so much more than simple lust. We were falling in love.

" I feel it, Edward, and I do want it.", I told him. ", I told him.

"So, does that mean you will accept the title of girlfriend?", he asked.

I looked at him then leaned over and kissed him before whispering against his lips.

" Yes."

"Thank you, love.", he said.

After lunch, Edward escorted me back to my office. We were standing by my desk saying goodbye until later. He kissed me softly at first but as it went on it grew passionate. Someone clearing their throat made us break apart. We looked up to see Mike standing there.

" You like being a voyeur, Mike?", I asked with a note of sarcasm to my voice.

" I'd watch my tone if I were you, Bella. You wouldn't want me to write you up. So many write ups and you're gone.", he said with a cold and calculated tone.

Edward did not take that well. He got right in Mike's face and spoke in a low threatening tone.

" Don't try it, Mike. I assure you that you won't like the results of crossing me. Do I make myself clear?", Edward said.

Mike backed off and returned to his office. Edward took me in his arms and kissed me.

" I'll see you later, baby.", he said and walked around the corner to the elevator.

Once that little episode was over, the rest of the day went smooth. Mike stayed away from me. I barely knew he was there. Too bad it can't be like that all the time. I was glad when it was time to go home. I was looking forward to spending the evening with all the Cullens as Edward had told me at lunch we had been invited to his mom's for dinner. I gathered my things and left.


	12. Chapter 12:Stay Away From My Man

-1Stay Away From My Man

Bella POV

After I got home from work, I started freshening up. Edward was coming over to pick me up to take me to his parents for dinner.

I was looking forward to it, Esme was a wonderful cook and there was always a feeling of being welcome in her house. I loved the fact that I get along with her splendidly.

A little before 6 p.m. my doorbell was ringing. I opened it to find Edward dressed in black jeans and a hunter green polo shirt. He looked like a god leaning against my doorframe, smiling his crooked smile. The smile that made me melt into pile of goo.

"Ummm, you do look divine, love.", Edward told me as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Thank you and may I say you look quite handsome yourself, Mr. Cullen?", I replied smiling.

"Why thank you, Miss Swan. If you are ready to go, your chariot awaits you.", he said bowing.

I giggled at our silliness but it was nice after a long day. It was one of the things I loved about him, was his ability to make me smile or laugh. I grabbed my purse and we left. We had a very nice time while at his parents house.

The meal of sweet & sour chicken and stir fried veggies was to die for. Esme had also made apple crumb cake for desert. We sat around talking for awhile and enjoyed each other's company then Edward and I had to go. We both had another long day ahead of us tomorrow. I had to attend meetings all day with Mike, ugh!, I so dreaded it.

Edward was going to be tied up in court most of the day. I knew I wanted to spend sometime with him tonight because we wouldn't get to see each other until the day was over with tomorrow.

Once Edward and I were back at my house, he escorted me in and we sat down on the couch and cuddled up together. Nothing major happened just a few kisses and some light touching before Edward got up to go.

"I'm going to miss you tomorrow.", he told me while we stood at the door saying goodnight.

"Me too. I have gotten spoiled being able to have lunches with you and stare at your handsome face for an hour.", I told him as I leaned in for some more kisses.

He gladly obliged me. God, this man could kiss. If his kisses were a drug, I would so be an addict already. We stopped kissing and just stared into each other's eyes neither one of us wanted to let go. It wouldn't be much longer until the passion building up between us was nothing more than a full blown tidal wave. It was growing stronger and just waiting to catch us unaware so it could drown us.

"Soon, Bella, I want it too and I feel it just as much, love. I just want to make sure we are both where we need to be considering what we both have been through. Plus, if I know Tanya she's no where near through trying to cause trouble. When we enter a full fledged physical relationship, I want to make sure there are no obstacles what so ever standing in our way.", he told me as I gazed up at him.

I nodded in silent agreement and we kissed once more then he left.

Edward POV

God, I was going to crazy before Bella and I became physically intimate meaning before we started having sex.

She was so gorgeous and the want was driving me mad. I would stand by what I said though. I had been hurt enough and so had she. I would do what ever it took to make sure when we did take that next step it would be perfect for both of us.

I knew I was in love with Bella and I was not going to let anything happen to destroy the happiness I had found with her. Even if that meant I would have to take multiple cold showers on a daily basis just to be able to walk and think straight.

I got home and found a very unwanted surprise waiting for me. When I pulled up in my driveway, Tanya was leaning up against her car. I cussed her for everything she was worth in my head. I got out of my car and slammed the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Tanya? I already told you I want nothing to do with you. Go find someone else to destroy.", I told her.

She smiled her most seductive smile as she walked over to me. I put my hands out to stop her.

"Tanya, if you don't leave right this instant, I will call the police and have you arrested for trespassing. If you think I'm kidding just try me. I filed a restraining order against you this morning before I went to work.", I said.

"Why do you want to be like that, Eddie? You know how good things could be between us, if you'd stop being so bitter. I just want to have some fun.", she said.

"Tanya, I would rather wrestle a starving lion than even think about being with you again. Oh and by the way don't flatter yourself, it wasn't all that great being with you. You aren't nearly as good as you want to believe you are.", I told her before picking up my cell phone to call the police and have her picked up.

She swung her hand back to slap me and just before she made contact with my face another hand reached out and grabbed her. I was stunned to look over and meet Bella's furious gaze.

"I don't think you want to do that. Bitch! That would only add assault charges to your case once the police get here and arrest you.", Bella said.

I could see the fury rolling off of her and damn if it didn't turn me on. I stood watching the exchange between the two women. I could see the visible change in Tanya's demeanor. It was the first time I had ever seen her shrink away from a fight.

I also saw the look in Bella's eyes and heard the tone of her voice. I would have been shitting myself if I had been in Tanya's shoes. I know I never want to see this side of Bella directed at me.

"I suggest that once you are released from jail that you take your bitch in heat ass back to where you came from and don't ever let me catch you around my man again. If I do catch you, you will only live to regret it, Tanya."

I got cold chills from seeing and hearing Bella threaten Tanya. No woman had ever done this for me before. I decided then and there I didn't care how long Bella and I had known each other. I was in love with her and I wanted her to belong to me and with me for the rest of my life. I knew what I wanted and I was going to have it.

Bella let go of Tanya's arm and gave her a shove backward toward Tanya's car. The police had arrived. They took a report of what happened and Tanya was taken away.

Bella turned to me her eyes now soft and loving as she embraced me. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss me.

"Not that I am complaining but why are you are here, love?", I asked Bella when the kiss was over.

"You dropped your wallet at my house. I found it sinking into the couch cushion and I knew you would need it tomorrow. I'm glad now I came over. Edward, I will not have her trying to come between us. We both deserve to be happy and I am very happy with you.", she replied.

As I held Bella and looked down at her, I wanted to spill my guts and let her know exactly how I felt about her. I was also afraid that I would scare her, so I decided to wait. Once again I thanked Bella for bringing my wallet to me and we said goodnight again and she went home.

Bella POV

I was beyond livid when I arrived at Edward's and saw that bitch there with her hand swinging around and about to make contact with his face.

I wasn't sure at first how I would handle things but as I stood facing her, I realized if I could intimidate her she might leave and even stay gone.

If not, I remembered that coming from an Italian family I had ties to certain people and I was not afraid to give my grandfather a call and put a bug in his ear. I had done it once and I would do it again. As a matter of fact, I would do it with Mike as well.

I had given him enough chances and warnings. I am fed up being Miss Mary Fucking Sunshine. Jacob Black was made to sorely regret the day he hurt me. Tanya would do the same if she didn't leave my Edward alone. I don't know why I have waited this long.


	13. Chapter 13:Peace At Last

-1Peace At Last

Bella POV

It has been two weeks since Tanya got arrested. Things have been running very smooth since then even though she did manage to make bail and get out. Thankfully all has been quiet on that front. It had better stay that way if she knows what's good for her.

Edward and I have spent every night together, having dinner at my house or his and also going out. The man has no boundaries as to what he will do to impress me and make fall even more in love with him.

For instance, this weekend he has asked me to accompany him to his grandparents house. It's really Edward's now that his grandparents have passed away. It's in the Hamptons and I can hardly wait. I have decided that this is the time I am going to confess my love to him. I can only hope I am not moving to fast.

I talked with Esme and Alice about it and they seem to think I am doing the right thing. They also agreed it was time to move our relationship to the next level. I felt much better after talking to them. Alice and I along with Esme and Rosalie went on a shopping spree. Edward and the guys went to play golf.

Edward POV

I am so relieved that two weeks have passed since my last run in with Tanya and all has been quiet. Between having her arrested and Bella getting a hold of her, she seems to have gotten the message. For that I am grateful.

I have decided it's time to come clean and make my feelings know to Bella so I am taking her away to my house in the Hamptons, this weekend. I want to do it somewhere nice and romantic where we won't be disturbed.

I have a lot of plans for this weekend and I to come back a lot happier man than I will leave.

I was thrilled when Bella told me she would go with me. I can't wait to have her all to myself. I only hope I am not moving to fast to suit her by doing this.

Bella POV

Oh my god! Was my only thought when I walked through the front door of Edward's house. It is nothing short of spectacularly beautiful and opulent.

The bone colored walls and the high ceilings with crystal chandeliers coming down were breath taking.

Big picture windows to look out of and the view of the private beach was exquisite. I caught sight of the dock where a small sailboat was drifting on top of the water. I wondered if we would be using it this weekend. Edward took our luggage upstairs then came back down and gave me a tour.

The great room had black polished marble floors with gold etching through it. The walls were decorated with all sorts of Thomas Kinkade art work. He took me through the dining room, where a cherry wood table sat. It looked long enough to sit 20.

I asked Edward about it and he said it would actually sit 24. The buffet sat along one wall and the china cabinet was on the other wall. It displayed 2 sets of china that Edward said had been in their family since the 1600's.

The kitchen was a chef's dream with it's large island in the middle with a sink and a stove top mounted into it. One wall was taken up by the industrial size refrigerator and freezer. I just couldn't get over all of it.

After I had seen all of the downstairs which included a full sized movie theater with a snack section, we moved upstairs.

He took me to the master bedroom where we would be sleeping first. I walked in a nearly hyperventilated. The bed was obviously meant to be the focal point of the room with it's gold encrusted headboard shaped into interlocking hearts.

Edward told me that his grandfather had had the headboard specifically designed and made for his grandmother. The bed frame was made of shiny brass and had crimson colored curtains hanging from the top of it and tied back with gold braided ropes. It was like stepping into a romance novel.

The bed itself was huge. I knew by looking at it was bigger than a king sized bed. I asked Edward and he told me that it also had been specifically made but that was for his grandfather.

The vanity table was long and the frame matched the bed perfectly but the top was made of white polished marble. It just seemed like this place had been designed for royalty.

The master bathroom was fit for a queen. The floor was a light sand color and the walls were a dusty rose. The fixtures were all black with brass handles. The shower was big enough, I know for four grown adults. The walls were clear glass and had eight shower heads. There was a long wide bench in which to sit on. The whirlpool tub took up the middle of the room.

It was built up on a dais and had steps leading up into it. It was oval in shape and made to hold two people perfectly.

After I had seen the rest of the upstairs and the attic loft which had been made into a security surveillance room with tons of monitors and cameras keeping watch over the property, Edward took me downstairs to the basement level.

There a full sized gym with all the equipment was housed as well as full sized Olympic swimming pool. I couldn't believe what I had seen today. I felt so honored and privileged to be here with the man that I was now certain I loved. He had been so good to me and I know I would never find anyone better.

"So, love, what do you think? Do you like it?", he asked.

Was he kidding? How could anyone not love what he had shown me today.

"I'm speechless, baby. It's so magnificent. I am so honored you would want to share this with me.", I told him.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight, then he pulled back and kissed me tenderly.

"Bella, it is I who am honored to be allowed the privilege of sharing this whole entire time I have had with you. I have never know anyone like you before. I have never grown so close to anyone so quickly. There is something about you that makes me want to open my heart and share with you what's inside it. I never completely opened up to anyone the way I have with you. Even with Tanya I held something back. I'm so glad I did.", he replied.

I kissed him then and showed him as much passion as I could with that kiss. I wanted him to know how much I desired him.

Edward POV

"How about we go back upstairs and change clothes and go sailing this afternoon? Have you ever been? If not you are in for a treat.", I asked her.

"That sounds good to me and no I have never been.", she answered smiling.

Her smile was so beautiful. I would never tire of seeing it grace her face. We went upstairs and changed into clothes comfortable for sailing. I was going to show my girl the time of her life.

I was changed before she was and so I went down to the kitchen and packed a light afternoon snack. I put in some fruit and wine along with some cheese and crackers. I put it all into a picnic basket and waited by the front door for Bella to come down.

When she did come down, she took my breath away. She was dressed in a white cap sleeved button down cotton blouse and light wash denim shorts and sandals. She had pinned her hair up on top of her head and had lengths of it hanging down.

"I'm ready to go.", she said. "I am so excited about this."

I took her hand and led her out of the house and we made our way to the dock. We boarded the small craft and I got us ready to sail.

Once we were out a ways drifting on top of the waves, a school of dolphins swam by and gave us a show. Bella laughed at their playfulness. I stood back and just admired her in silence.

After the dolphins left us we took out our food. I laid out a blanket on the floor of the boat and we sat down. By the time we were finished the sun was starting to set and I knew we had to head back.

It still wasn't completely dark when we got back and so I tied the boat up and we sat and talked while the sun settled in to the water.

"You do believe me, Bella, when I say there is no one else I would want to share this with, don't you?", I asked her while holding her to me.

"I know there is no one else I would want to be here with than you too and I do believe you, Edward.", she replied.

I took her hand and brought it to my lips and kissed it then I slowly made my way up her arm to her shoulder then her neck. Once I had reached her lips, I was hungry to taste her, so I kissed her with all the passion I possessed.

We both moaned into each other and our hold on the other tightened. We were silent for a minute and I pulled back.

I kept my hands cupped around her face and looked deep in her eyes. I was looking for something that told me she was ready to hear what I had to say. I found my own feelings being reflected back to me.

"Bella, I know that we haven't known each other but a couple of months. I know that I have so much more to learn about you and vice versa. I also know there is no one else I want to learn about. I don't care how long it takes. I hope it takes a lifetime if you are willing to award me that at some point. For now though I want you to know that I love you more than there are words enough to express. I want to give that part of me that I held back for so long to you. I want to give you all of my heart and all of my soul.", I told her and kissed her again.

Bella looked at me with suck awe and reverence and smiled. She blushed but her eyes never left mine as she replied.

"Edward, I am very humbled by your gift and I want you to know how much I love the fact that you want to give me all of that. I accept it but only if you let me give you the same in return. I love you, Edward Cullen and I know I'll never love anyone else the way I love you."

She leaned in and kissed me hungrily. I received and returned her hunger. After kissing until we were breathless, we got off the boat and walked back to the house.

"How about we take a nice long soak in this tub?", she asked after we got upstairs. "That sounds like a great idea, love.", I answered smiling. I couldn't help the anticipation I felt as Bella started water running in the bathtub. I couldn't wait to see all the beauty that Bella has unveiled and waiting for my touch.

Once we were in the tub together, I pulled Bella to me and we kissed and cuddled each other. Nothing was rushed or hurried we had all the time in the world if we wanted it.

When the water got cold we got out of the tub and I picked Bella up and took her in to the bedroom.

I took my time laying her out on the huge bed. I moved over and pulled her close to me, as we lay on our sides. We let our hands roam freely and slowly over the other's body.

She took my hand and kissed each of my finger tips one by one. Her lips felt like velvet and looked so sexy as they pressed gently against my skin.

After kissing each finger tip, she guided my hand to her breast where I gave a gentle squeeze. Her eyes closed and Bella rolled on to her back pulling me along with her.

In the center of the bed, I situated myself on top of her. Bella's legs opened letting me slip gently between them. I moaned when I felt the wet heat coming from her bare sex.

"Ohhhh, Bellaaa. You feel so good, love. I can hardly wait to be inside of you. I can feel how warm and wet you are already. Tell me I can have you, that I can take my time loving you and worshipping you.", I whispered.

I trailed kisses all along her neck and collar bones. I sucked gently at the hollow of her throat.

"Oh yes, Edward. You can have all you want, baby. I give myself to you completely. I am yours heart, mind, body, and soul always.", she told me.

Her words meant so much to me and I knew she meant them. I spent the next few hours slowly worshipping and loving every inch of her body from head to toe.

I left not one inch of skin untouched. She returned the gesture to me and I had never felt so loved in all of my life as I did in that moment.

After we had thouroughly pleased each other orally and with our hands, I was ready to enter the heaven that was between her creamy supple thighs. I spread her legs and let my gaze fall on her glistening sex for a moment. I laid my hard cock on her folds and slid it up and down coating myself with her juices.

"Edward, that feels so good, baby, but I need you inside of me. Now. I want to feel you loving me from the inside out.", Bella whispered.

I couldn't wait any longer and so I slowly lined myself up with her entrance and slid in. My length filled her slowly until I could go no farther. I let my weight rest on her body just a bit while my arms supported the rest of it. I began moving in and out of her. My stroked were deep ones. I felt myself hit her cervix as she lifted her legs and wrapped them tightly around my waist.

"Mmmm, yes! Fuck me, baby, fuck me hard. I want you to make me cum while screaming your name", Bella told me.

I gladly obliged her wishes and begin increasing my pace until my thrusts were hard, fast and deep. I could feel myself bottom out each time I went in.

Bella was moaning and screaming at me, begging me don't stop. I felt her nails raking over my back as I plunged into her over and over again.

"You like that, Bella? You like how I'm fucking you with my hard cock going deep inside of you? You're mine now Bella. You'll always be mine.", I told her.

She pushed me back letting me know to roll onto my back. Without ever breaking contact Bella was on top. She contracted her muscles around me and bore down and rode me hard.

"I am yours and you are mine, Edward! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh! I'm coming! Fuck! I love you, Edward.", she screamed as she continued to ride me.

I grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled down ass I thrust upwards into her. Bella reached her hand down to her clit and began to rub it.

"Fuck! You're so sexy Bella! Let go and cum for me baby. Let me feel your hot juices washing over my cock." I yelled out.

"Ahhhhh!, Oh! Ugn! Cum! Pleeeaaase! I need to feel it, Edward. I need to feel your cum inside me, marking me as yours."

That was all I needed to hear. I pulled her down hard onto me as I met her body with mine thrusting hard and deep. I let go and filled her body with my essence until she could hold no more.

By the time I was finished, I had her under me again. I was weak and couldn't move so I let my body rest on top of her without bothering to pull out.

When I could breath again I asked her if I was hurting her. She said no and told me to stay put until she said otherwise.

I kissed her sweetly and told her how much I loved her. After awhile she finally asked me to move off of her. We spooned up and fell asleep.

We slept late the next day. When we woke up it was almost noon. After laying in bed and talking we decided to get up and have some brunch. I made us some waffles and sliced some fruit.

After we ate and the dishes were done, we went for a walk and I showed her the rest of the property and all it's attributes. She seemed to love hearing and learning the history of the place. I was thrilled she loved it so much.

At some point I wanted to move here and live. I was hoping if she loved it enough she would move here with me providing she accepted my proposal of marriage.

She asked tons of questions which I was more than happy to answer. That was one of the things I love most about Bella she was never boring to be around. The way her mind worked astounded me on a daily basis.

The weekend unfortunately flew by all too quickly and it was time to return home. We packed our things and left to resume our daily lives.


	14. Chapter 14:Dasturdly Deeds

-1 Dasturdly Deeds

Edward POV

I felt like a million bucks by the time I got back from my trip with Bella. It was just what we needed. She had loved the house and sailing and I had loved seeing her pleasure. I loved doing anything that made her happy. She was everything to me.

You know they say that you have to take the good times with the bad times to appreciate the good ones, well it's true. Trouble raised it's ugly head the next day.

I was at work in my office preparing some new cases when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id and Bella's name was flashing. I smiled but it didn't last long when I heard her tear filled voice on the other end. I tried to stay calm but inside I was in a panic. My mind was filled with all sorts of pictures and images of things that could be wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Tell me, love, tell me what you need and it's yours. Do you need me to come and get you?", I asked.

"No, I'm not really hurt just really angry and yes, I need you to come and get me. I can't drive right now. I'm too upset.", she said.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, angel. Do you want to stay on the phone until I get there?", I asked her hoping she would say yes.

"Yes, if you don't mind.", she replied.

I left everything laying on my desk and made my way out. I stopped and told Angela that I was leaving and didn't know if I'd be back in today and that if she would to lock up my office.

"Of course, I will, Mr. Cullen. I hope everything is alright.", she said as I was walking off.

I would apologize later for my short and rude behavior but at the moment I just needed to get to Bella.

I talked to Bella the whole time I was on my way to her office. I was getting angrier by he second as she explained to me what had happened.

It was a good thing that one of my brothers was a criminal lawyer because I just might need one if I got my hands on Mike Newton.

Bella explained to me that when she got into work this morning there was a note on her desk from Mike telling her to set up the confrence room for a big meeting they had. While she was busy doing that she never realized that he had snuck in and locked them in the room together. Once he had made his presence known it was too late for her to do anything.

He had grabbed her from behind and held her while he maneuvered her to the table. There he pushed her down and got on top of her.

"Listen you little cock teasing bitch, I have had enough of this shit. You are my employee and therefore you will do as I say or you will be jobless. If you can put out to that pretty boy you can put out for me. You were mine before he came along and I'm going to have what's mine. Nobody is going to stop me.", he had told her.

When he moved to try and get her in a better position, she was able to move enough and got a kick to his groin in. It was just enough to stun him and give her a chance to escape. She went running from the conference room down the hall and into the mail room. One of the girls working there helped her get to the bathroom and that was where she was calling me from.

"It's gonna be okay, baby, I'm on my way into the building now. I'm almost there.", I told her trying to keep the rage out of my voice. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her.

I finally made it up to the floor she worked on. When I got off the elevator I was met by a cop who asked me what business I had there. I told him my girlfriend had been attacked by her boss and she had called me to come and get her. After a minute he let me through. I was led to where Bella was at.

Once she was in my arms, I was not letting her go. She was crying and upset and clinging to me with all her strength.

"Shhh, angel, it's okay now. I'm here and I'm not letting you go. I'll make sure nothing happens to you.", I told her as I tenderly stroked her silky tresses and kissed her temple.

I would kill that bastard Newton when I got my hands on him. He would sorely regret the day he had even been born.

After awhile, the cops finished up with Bella and told her she was free to go. As I turned her to lead her out to the elevator, the cops brought Newton in handcuffs out by us. I glared at him as he smiled a sneering and leering smile at Bella.

"This is not over you cock teasing bitch. I always get what I want. Your pretty boy lawyer nor his family will stop me. You remember that when you lay down to go to sleep at night when you are all alone.", he threatened her.

Instantly, I saw nothing but red and I wanted blood. If it had not been for upsetting Bella that much more cops or not Mike Newton would have met his maker.

Bella cried and clung to me and she was my first priority. I would see to it she was safe and protected before I took on anything else.

I led Bella to my car and drove her to my father's office. He is in private practice as a general practitioner. I wanted him to look at Bella and make sure she was not hurt in any way.

When we got there and walked inside there was total chaos there as well. I had never heard my father raise his voice in the whole time I had ever known him. That included the times my brothers went off and did really dumb shit and would get into trouble. It was never anything major though they never broke any laws. I could hear him clearly yelling at someone in the back of the building.

"For the life of me, Lauren how the hell could you screw up a patients record so badly. A record in which I had dictated on tape for you!", he yelled.

I will say nothing irritated my father more than if he gave clear specific instructions to do something and it got screwed up. He was a very careful and methodical man and he expected his office to run efficiently. I had heard him mention this Lauren chick to my mother a couple of times. She had screwed up before but it was just after she started working there. My father believed in giving everyone a solid chance to get things right.

Even I couldn't understand though how she could have messed up when all she had to do was listen to a recording he had made.

Finally the receptionist came out and noticed Bella and I. She asked if she could help us. I explained who I was and that I wanted to speak to my father.

She let Carlisle know I was here and he told her to let me into his office he would be there just shortly.

I led Bella back to dad's office and we made ourselves comfortable on his couch. A few minutes later, he joined us.

"Edward, Bella, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. It's crazy here today. What can I do for you two?", he asked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you dad, but I was hoping you could give Bella a quick look over and make sure she's ok.", I replied.

He looked at Bella with a soft smile and asked. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Bella explained what had happened and I saw my father try to conceal his rage. He was the kind of man who never believed in raising a hand to a woman or degrading her in any way. I knew also that he and mom already thought of Bella as one of their own.

He checked Bella out and sure enough she was okay except for just being really upset and had a few small bruises from where Mike grabbed and held on to her.

A little while later, we were at her house. I made her some soup and tea for lunch before putting her to bed. She had been through a lot today. I was going to see to it that for the rest of the day she was at peace.

When Bella had drifted off to sleep. I called Emmet and Jasper and asked them to come over after work. While Emmet could handle sexual harassment in the work place Jasper was a criminal lawyer. Mike Newton would pay and pay dearly. You don't fuck with a Cullen most especially a Cullen woman.


	15. Chapter 15:A New Job

-1A New Job

Edward POV

Bella was still sleeping when Emmet and Jasper came over. They were both nearly as furious as I am over what happened.

"That son of a bitch may not have gotten a clear message before but I can promise he will get it this time.", Emmet said while Jasper nodded his head in silent agreement.

"Do we know anybody in the system that owes us a favor. Maybe if we could get lucky enough Mr. Newton won't make it to his trial and sentencing.', I said.

"I don't know if you know anybody in the system, but I have had enough of his harassment over the years that I am not above calling in my Italian connections. With those it will be guaranteed he won't make it.", Bella said from behind us.

We turned around and looked at her in shock. She made her way over to me and sat down .

"Did we wake you, baby?", I asked and kissed her temple.

"No, you didn't wake me. I woke on my own and thank you for letting me sleep.", she answered.

"When you say family connections, I assume you mean to the Italian mafia?", Emmet asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. It won't be the first time I've called them to help me with a problem. I would rather do it that way than either of you three risk getting caught up in anything like that.", Bella said.

"I can assure you we won't be caught, honey, we have connections ourselves in high places. We will do this however you want to do it though, as long as they dip shit pays.", Jasper said.

"For this one let's use my connections. I love the fact that you all want to take care of me though.", Bella said.

I hugged her close and Jasper and Emmet just smiled. After Bella had made some calls and got the ball rolling, Emmet and Jasper left and went home.

After Bella and I had just finished dinner, the phone rang. It was my father.

"Hello Carlisle. Yes, thank you, I'm feeling much better. Did you want to speak to Edward?", Bella said in response to whatever my father was saying to her.

"Oh ok, Sure that's fine we'll see you in a few minutes.", Bella said and hung up the phone and laid back down on the couch with me.

"What was that about, love?", I asked.

My mind immediately thought he had found something wrong and wanted to come by and tell us in person after the exam he had done on Bella today. If Newton had hurt her, he was going to pay by my hands personally. The Italians wouldn't have time to get to him before I did.

"That was your dad. He was asking if he could come and talk to me about something. He didn't specify what it was though. He said he'd be here in about 10 minutes.", she explained.

We sat watching t.v. while we waited for my father to arrive. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and I got up to answer it.

"Come on in, dad. Is everything alright?", I asked trying to feel him out about why he was here.

"For the most part everything is alright. I wanted to talk to Bella about something.", he answered as he followed me into the living room.

"Hi Carlisle. Come on in and have a seat. Would you care for anything to eat or drink?", Bella offered.

She reminded me so much of my mom in the way she treated people. My mom was the epitome of the gracious host.

"Thank you, but no thanks, Bella, I can't stay long. Esme will be making dinner and will pitch a fit if I am not there on time. What I want to talk about shouldn't take too long.", he replied.

"Oh well, alright then. What is it you did want to talk to me about?", Bella asked.

"First of all, I want to apologize that as soon as you walked through the door of my office today all you heard was me raving at my record keeper. I thought once she was trained I wouldn't have to worry about any more mistakes. I realized today that her love life is more important than her job so I fired her. I really hate to bring up any unpleasantness but I was wondering what you would be doing for employment. I am assuming that you will no longer be working for Newton Industries and will need to find a job.", he told us.

"You don't owe me any kind of apology for that. Things do happen and I am sorry you lost an employee. You assume correctly. I will not work for them any longer and will need employment. Do you know of something?", Bella inquired.

My father smiled and nodded before speaking.

"In fact I do, Bella and that is the reason I stopped by. I wanted to know if you would consider coming to work for me and take Lauren's place as my record keeper. I would pay you the same as you make now being as you will be doing basically the same thing as you were at Newton Industries. Only you won't have the stress of doing things that are not under your job description. I am prepared to give you a great benefit package. You would come in at seven in the morning and get all the patient records in order for me to see that day then you would be off and home by five every evening. On Fridays you would only work half a day from seven until twelve noon but would be paid for a full day just as the rest of the staff are.", he explained.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? Carlisle that would be wonderful!", Bella exclaimed as she got up and hugged my dad.

"So I take it you accept my offer and I'll see you as soon as you notify NI that you are no longer going to be working for them?", my father asked with a smile on his face and his arm over Bella's shoulders.

He was looking at her the same as I had seen him look at Alice and Rosalie. It thrilled me to no end that he loved Bella like he loved them already.

"Yes! Yes! Of course and thank you so much.", Bella said as she hugged him tight.

She looked so beautiful standing there looking up at my father with her eyes shining.

"I already let them know today that I was quitting so when do you want me to show up?", Bella asked.

"Well in that case, I'll be expecting you bright and early Monday morning. Come by the office tomorrow and fill out your papers and pick out what design you want your scrubs to be and let Charlotte know what size to order for you. You can wear tennis shoes or sneakers for footwear. I'll look forward to seeing you, sweetie.", He said as he placed a kiss to her temple and began making his way to the door.

After he was gone Bella asked me if I wanted to stay the night with her and I agreed. We showered and went to bed shortly after ten.

The next morning I got up early and made a trip to the grocery store since it was the only thing open and bought Bella a small bouquet of daisies. When I got back to her house, I made her breakfast then wrote her a quick note and put it with the flowers by her bed and slipped out.

Bella POV

What a day yesterday had been. Edward was so sweet to take care of me. I couldn't love him more if I tried.

I couldn't believe Emmet and Jasper would be willing to put their lives and careers on the line in order to make sure Mike paid for what he did to me. The thing is it wasn't that serious although it could have been if I hadn't gotten the chance to put the heel of my shoe in his crotch. It was just a lot less conspicuous to let my "family" handle it. I knew they could do it and not even be suspected, which reminds me that I need to call up my grandfather Aro and let him know what's going on.

I was really thrilled that I was going to be working for Carlisle. He and Esme are such dear people. I love the whole family as much as I love Edward.

I was nearly in tears when I woke up this morning and looked by the bed to see the flowers and the note Edward had left.

My Dearest Bella,

You are my truest love and though I am away from you, you are in every thought I have. You are my every breath and my every heartbeat. The flowers are to let you know I am with you in mind and heart even though I am not there in body. I cooked you breakfast you will find it in the microwave. I love you and will see you tonight.

Eternally yours,

Edward

Like I said he is just so perfect. I got up and showered then heated my breakfast. After breakfast, I spent the rest of the day cleaning, until it was time to go fill out my employment papers and order my scrubs at Carlisle's office.


	16. Chapter 16:A Long Day

-1A Long Day

Bella POV

After a day spent cleaning, my house was spotless and it was time to get in the shower and get ready to go to Carlisle's office.

I chose to wear a denim white mini skirt and a black tank top and black, lace-up, espadrille wedge heeled shoes. I pulled my hair up in a twist and let the ends fall wherever they chose. I looked cute. I finished up with some small silver hoops earrings and a few thin silver bangles and then I was out the door.

I made it to Carlisle's office about a half hour before he closed up and got everything taken care of then I called Edward to see what plans he had for the evening. His secretary told me he was still in court so I left a message on his voicemail.

I figured he would be tired so I decided I would go to the market and buy a few things and make dinner for us at his house.

I am glad the weekend is almost here. I can't wait for Edward to meet my grandfather, who is coming from Italy for a visit. He will be here Friday afternoon along with some of his tools that he works with. Yeah, look out Mike, I thought to myself as I backed out of my parking space and drove to the grocery store.

While I was shopping, my cell phone rang. It was Edward.

"Hi baby.", I said answering his call.

"Hello my beautiful ray of sunshine. How's your day been?", he asked.

I could tell from the tone in his voice he was exhausted. My poor baby, he works so hard. He deserves a nice hot dinner and some pampering.

"Everything is fine, darling, I was just calling to let you know I wanted to make you dinner at your house tonight.", I told him.

"God bless you, my angel of mercy. I am beyond tired and that, on top of seeing your gorgeous face, when I get home is just what I need to make all my troubles go away. Thank you, love.", he replied.

I smiled and giggled loving how he addressed me.

"Well try and hurry home as soon as you can. I'll have dinner waiting and maybe a couple more sweet surprises for you. I love you and be careful.", I told him.

"I can hardly wait. I love you, too. I'll see you soon, angel.", he said then we hung up.

I quickly finished shopping and headed to Edward's house. I wanted everything ready to eat as soon as he walked in the door.

Edward POV

I had been in court all day long and it has been exhausting. A mother, who thinks she knows everything about her child, and the child shakes from fear every time she and the mother's boyfriend is near is about more than I can take.

I have never been a violent man but if I could just get my hands around the woman and man's neck, I would be a happy person. Children do not deserve to live like that. They deserve to be raised in compassionate and loving surroundings with two parents that are willing to put the child first. That's how it is going to be when I have children and I will kill anyone who dares to hurt them.

Now that I have ranted and raved about my day, I'm going to go home to the most beautiful and loving woman on the planet and enjoy my time with her. Once on the freeway, I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal and wasted no time getting there.

Walking into the house, several scents hit me at once. The main one was the food smell wafting from the kitchen. I inhaled deeply and let my breath out then walked into the kitchen.

There was Bella looking pretty damn delicious herself all bent over getting a dish out of the oven. I waited until she had set the dish aside and closed the oven door before I went over to her.

"You and that food looks incredible.", I told her.

"Thank you, I hope it will be as good as it looks.", she said as she turn around to face me.

She smiled and kissed me while she began taking off my tie. Once she had my tie loose and just hanging around my neck, she began unbuttoning my shirt.

"Would you be trying to tell me something, love?", I asked with a crooked grin.

"Mmmhmm, I want you to go to your room, strip and I will be there in a second.", she replied.

"Yes mam.", I said and turned to leave the room.

I couldn't help but look back over my shoulder at her and think to myself how beautiful she is and how wonderful it is to have someone like her to come home to. I know it's still too soon to even think about asking her to marry me but I know she is the one I want to spend my life with.

Bella POV

I had dinner ready by the time Edward got home. I put it in the warming oven while I went upstairs. I was going to run him a hot bath and then bathe him myself. He deserved the extra attention.

When I got to the bedroom, I found Edward stripped down to his boxers emptying his pants pockets. I went to the bathroom and started the water running in the tub. I poured some bath salts in so they would be dissolving. I quickly stripped down and pulled on a midnight blue satin robe and waited on Edward.

He smiled when he came in and saw me sitting on the edge of the tub.

"I take it, I will have company in the bath.", he said.

"Hurry up and get in and you'll find out all I have in store for you, Mr. Cullen.", I told him leaning in to kiss him.

"I have no idea what I have done to deserve having you in my life, but I am so happy and thankful for it. You are wonderful, my Bella.", I told her as we kissed again.

While we kissed, she slipped her hands into the waist band of my boxers and pushed them down my hips. They pooled around my ankles and I stepped out of them. I reached to untie Bella's robe as well but she backed away.

"Nope, no way, stud, this is about me doing for you. Get in the tub and relax.", she told me.

I did as she said. Bella went to the light switch and dimmed the lights and turned on some soft jazz music before returning to me. She slowly and teasingly slipped out of the robe and climbed in the tub with me.

She slid in behind me and pulled me back against her. I slid down so my head rested in between her breasts. I loved feeling them under my head. I loved feeling any part of her underneath me to be honest.

"Are you comfortable, darling?", she asked.

"Very, thank you.", I told her.

She reached and got the loofa sponge and began washing me. It felt so good when she got to my back. Once she was done with the top half of my body, Bella slid around until she was between my legs. She washed one leg and then the other.

"All done.", she told me looking as serious as could be.

"No, love, I'm certain you forgot a part. A very important part that desperately needs cleaning. It's really dirty.", I told her.

She looked thoughtful for a minute then I saw the mischievous glint in her eye. The little minx was playing with me.

"Well, I just can't seem to think which part that would be. Why don't you guide me to it?", she said raising up on her knees.

I leaned forward and kissed her then sat on the edge of the tub. Bella turned facing me and looked up at me through her thick lashes. Damn, she looked so sexy.

"You see this, Minx?", I asked taking my already hard cock in my hand and stroking it lightly.

"Yes, I see it. Is that the part you think I forgot?", she replied.

"I'm afraid so and it's feeling really neglected. Is there anything you can do about that?", I asked looking down into her alluring brown eyes.

"You sit back and relax and I'll see what I can do about it.", she answered.

Bella placed her hand around my length, grasping it at the base and giving it a light squeeze.

"Mmmmm, Yessss.", I moaned.

The warmth of her mouth surrounding me as she took me in inch by inch was incredible. She made lose my mind when she did this for me. She was one of those women who took their time and didn't rush through it. Bella put her all into pleasing me.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, yeaaaaaaaahhhh, ohhhhhh baby, that feels so good.", I told her as she took my whole length in her mouth and slowly slid me back out.

I could feel my climax building but I didn't want to come without Bella. I gently pushed her off of me. She looked up at me confused.

"I need to cum baby, but I want to be inside of you first.", I told her and helped her to stand up.

We got out of the bathtub and went to the bedroom. I gathered her in my arms and kissed her for all she was worth.

"Get on the bed and hang on to the headboard. You've got me so fucking hard and I need to cum so bad. I'm going to fuck you and cum so hard in your tight little pussy.", I said after we broke for air.

Bella slid up the bed and grabbed the headboard, I entered her quickly and began pounding into her.

"Oh! Ah! Yes! Edward!", she screamed.

I loved hearing my name fall from her lips anytime but especially when she was exited and aroused. I loved knowing it was me causing her to feel so much pleasure.

"Damn! Ugh! Fuck, you're so fucking tight, baby! I love feeling your tight pussy around my cock, angel.", I told her.

"Oh Yes! More! Harder!", she cried out.

I grabbed one of her legs and put it on my shoulder and leaned down over her so I was hitting deeper inside her. I pressed lightly on her clit with my thumb.

"!", she screamed my name loudly.

I felt her walls lock down on my cock and hold I tight. Her orgasm came hard and fast and pushed me over the edge as well. I spilled my seed deep inside her then gently collapsed on top of her.

"Mmmmm, you're gonna spoil me giving me a homecoming like that, angel.", I told her as I nuzzled her neck.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's my intention to spoil you anytime I can, Mr. Cullen.", she replied.

I smiled and kissed her. After a few minutes we got up and got dressed enough to go eat dinner. I had worked up a very hearty appetite.


End file.
